Confessions
by xkissfromarosex
Summary: The Doctor and his three companions decide to have a wild night in. Unfortunately for the Doctor, he gets drunk and reveals an unsuprising secret. He then has to deal with the consequences! 10/Rose with Martha and Donna
1. Chapter 1

This is based on a dream that my best friend had. Please read and review x

It had been a long day. The Doctor and his three companions were in the control room, laughing about a recent adventure they had had. The Doctor was leaning against the controls, while Martha, Donna and Rose were all squished onto the captains chair.

"And do you remember the look you gave that strange mushroom guy?" Martha recalled, pointing to Donna.

"Oh yeah! He ran a mile after that!" Rose giggled.

"Hey, I can be aggressive when I want to," Donna said proudly. The Doctor snorted.

"Don't we know it," He muttered.

"Oi, what's so funny, spaceman? At least I didn't scream!" Donna retorted.

"I did not scream! When did I scream?" The Doctor frowned.

"Oh, come off it! When you saw the mushroom guy coming , I heard your little yelp!"

"Um, yeah, so did I," Martha added. The Doctor sighed, exasperated.

"It was not a yelp! It was...it was..." The Doctor trailed off, knowing that he couldn't explain his little slip of tongue to his companions. Donna fell about laughing, as did Martha.

"Right, that's it!" He cried, and stormed out in a huff.

"Do you want me to hold your hand while you find the light switch?" Donna teased," Just in case you get scared?"

"I AM NOT SCARED!" The three woman heard him cry. They collapsed in gales of laughter.

"Aww, i feel kinda bad for him," Rose said finally, after wiping the tears from her eyes. Donna shrugged.

"I suppose. Lets cheer him up with some...alcohol!" Martha raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"Martha, you little minx," Donna grinned, and before they knew it, they were raiding the TARDIS fridge for alcohol.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Is this OK?" Rose asked, shoving a bottle of Malibu into Donna's hand.

"Perfect," she grinned, and beckoned them to follow her back into the control room. Sure enough, the Doctor was there, looking on the TARDIS monitor. He looked up to see his three companions grinning at him.

"Um, what's going on?" He asked, puzzled. Donna sat down next to him.

"We felt bad for teasing you earlier, so we brought you...this!" She said, and with a flourish, she pulled the bottle out from behind her back.

"Where did you get that?" He frowned.

"Fridge. Now, do you want some or not?" Martha asked, opening the top.

"I dunno..."

"Oh go on!We're all gonna have some!" Rose said, sitting on the other side of him, tempting him with an glass.

"Oh, fine!" He gave in, and Rose handed him the glass, smiling.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"So then, I kicked him, and it was funny!" The Doctor slurred, and took another gulp of his drink. He looked around to find Donna asleep on the floor next to him, and Martha had disappeared. Only Rose was left to hear his story.

"What was even the point in that story?" Rose asked, rubbing her eyes and pouring another glass. He shrugged.

"I dunno. What was I talkin' about again?" He was dazed.

"Summat 'bout an elephant... I think," Rose replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Your hair smells nice," He closed his eyes and breathed the fruity smell in. Rose smiled and found herself settling down. There they were, perfectly happy, and then the Doctor said three words. Three beautiful, terrifying, life-changing words.

"I love you."

"What?" Rose looked at him. He just smiled and took her hands.

"I love you, do you hear me? I...LOVE...YOU!" He cried. He then moved closer and his lips slowly touched hers. At first, Rose was frozen. But soon, she responded.

When they stopped, the Doctor flopped over. Rose looked cautiously at him and checked his pulse. He was still alive, luckily, but had been so drunk that he fell asleep. Rose rolled her eyes, realising that he had fallen asleep while kissing her. That's exactly what every girl wants to know! She made sure he was comfy in the TARDIS seat, pulled his brown coat over him, kissed his forehead and slowly padded off to see if Martha was awake.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Martha was just drifting off when she heard a soft tap at the door. She looked up to find Rose peering through the door.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked, tiptoeing into her room.

"No, sorry...well yeah, but I don't mind. How is everyone out there?" Martha asked, rubbing her eyes and siting up in her bed.

"Well, Donna fell asleep on the floor, and the Doctor...well...he kinda passed out drunk...while he was kissing me..." Rose explained.

"What? He kissed you?" Martha cried. Rose shushed her.

"They're asleep!" Martha mimed 'sorry' and smiled.

"But...he feel asleep while kissing you?" she said, laughter rising in her chest. Rose grinned.

"I know! Am I that terrible a kisser?" Rose giggled, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears,"But the thing is, he told be he loved me. Baring in mind, he was drunk, so what should I do?" Martha sighed.

"I dunno. He might not even remember it, so do you want to bring it up?" she asked. Rose shrugged.

"I'm off to bed now, see you in the morning," Rose waved to her and slipped outof her room. As Martha settled down, she remembered the times when she had been jealous of Rose, without even getting to know her. Now she realised how dumb she was, lusting over a guy who would never love her. Still, she had Tom, and she resolved to go and see him very soon. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Where am I?" Donna said, as she woke up on the TARDIS floor. She rubbed her head and slowly stood up.

"Morning!" Rose chirped, walking into the control room.

"Be quiet! My head aches!" Donna groaned.

"Well, I bought you some black coffee to help your hangover," Rose offered her the warm mug she was holding. Donna took it gratefully and sipped it.

"What happened to you then?" She asked Rose, who was currently fiddling with her hair.

"What do you mean?" Rose said, a little nervous. Had she heard everything that the Doctor had said to her?

"I was only asking! Gosh, you'd think that you did get up to something last night," Donna chuckled. The Doctor was stirring, so Donna went over to him and shouted in his ear.

"WAKE UP!" The Doctor woke with a start, and fell off the chair. Rose giggled, but never looked at him in the eye as he stood up and started to shout at Donna.

"You could have killed me!"

"Oh here we go again! God you are one big wuss!" Donna rolled her eyes. The Doctor didn't reply, but instead looked over at Rose.

"Morning!" He said. She smiled at him, but not directly. Donna mumbled something about asparin as she walked out.

"Do you want some coffee?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded. _Has he remembered? _Rose thought, as she watched him ruffle his hair and straighten himself out.

_Has she remembered? _The Doctor wondered, watching her walk out of the control room. He smiled to himself and started to hum a song to himself.

Please read and review, and I need new story ideas, so feel free to suggest any!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was in the kitchen, clasping a mug of hot chocolate. It was the evening, and the Doctor, Donna and Martha were in the control room, playing Twister. She could hear laughter and squeals, and the occasional slap from Donna, for the Doctor invading her personal space.

"It's Twister, for god sake!" The Doctor cried, exasperated. Rose smiled as she heard them carry on. They had offered her to join, but she was really tired and there was an uncomfortable feeling between her and the Doctor after his little confession the night before. She sipped her hot chocolate and sighed. What was she to do? Should she bring it up? What if he didn't remember, and then kicked her out? No, he would never do that...would he? Rose sank further into her chair. Donna walked into the room.

"Hey, Rose! Not want to join?" She asked, getting a drink from the fridge. Rose shook her head.

"Nah, I'm off to bed soon," Rose replied. Donna raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem...edgy. Not around me, as much, but around the Doctor. Whats happened?" Donna sat down next to her.

"Nothing! I don't know what you mean!" Rose laughed, "I'm just...tired."

"Rose. Listen to me. I'm your friend. I'm concerned for you. I just want you to be happy again. So whats up?" She asked, puttng an arm around her. Rose knew that she couldn't not tell her any longer. She had already told Martha, so what harm would it do if she told Donna?

"Well, last night, when you were asleep, the Doctor told me something. I might have been dreaming, but it felt so real. We were chatting about something, I can't really remember what, but he told me that he loved me," Rose bit her lip and waited for Donna's reaction.

"So?" Rose frowned.

"What do you mean so?"

"I mean, what's the big deal. Like you didn't know!" Donna laughed, but stopped when she saw Rose was keeping a straight face.

"I don't think he remembers.." Rose trailed off. Donna soon realised what she was talking about.

"Oh! I understand now! Just ask him if what he remembers about last night, and see what he says. If he goes all uncomfortable, then its obvious he remembers. If he doesn't, and chats about some stupid spaceman stuff, then you know that either you had a dream, or he has a_ really_ bad hangover," Donna smiled, trying to make light of the situation. Rose sighed, and stood up.

"I'm off to bed, night!" She mumbled.

"Night!" Donna said softly. _Poor kid _she thought, as she washed up her mug. She then resolved to talk to the Doctor to get to the bottom of this...

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor was packing up the Twister game when Donna ambled in. He smiled at her.

"Good game, eh?" He folded the mat away and stuffed it in the box. He stood up, brushed himself down, and came face to face Donna.

"Yeah, it was great. Listen, we need to talk," Donna ushered him to the captains chair.

"Oh, _we need to talk! _Sounds serious," The Doctor joked. Donna took a deep breath in, knowing that if Rose found out aout the conversation they were about to have.

"Ok, I need you to promise me that nothing I am about to say will leave this room, Ok?" Donna put out her pinkie. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"A pinkie promise?" He scoffed.

"Just do it!" Donna ordered, and he wrapped his little finger around hers. "Ok, so how would you describe your relationship with me?"

"Sometimes odd, quite funny, especially when you are in trouble, and when you _scream, _boy, do you know it! It's like a banshee..."

"OK, I get it!" Donna interrupted him, "Martha?"

"I treated her badly in the begginging, but we're good now. She's intelligent, and she deserves the best," The Doctor smiled. Donna was miffed. _Martha's intelligent,_ she thought,_ deserves the best. Donna? Nah, she screams like a blimmin' Banshee! _She was seriously going to kill him. But right now, she was on a mission.

"And...Rose?" She asked.

"Donna, what is it that you want?" The Doctor rubbed his forehead.

"Just answer the question!"

"Fine! Where do I begin with Rose? Met her, regenerated, lost her, then I found her again. And that's brilliant. That's _so _brilliant."

"Yeah, I'm happy for you. But...anything else?" She tried to delve in deeper, but the Doctor was having none of it.

"Listen, I think I'm gonna check on-"

"FOR GOD SAKE! YOU ARE SO ALIEN!" Donna cried.

"I'm sorry?"

"God, it's staring you right in the face! Do you love her or not?" Donna put her hands on her hips. The Doctor was taken aback. Love is a strong word. He felt it for many things. Bananas. Trouble. Adventures. Justice. But for Rose? It was true he cared deeply about her, more so then any other companion. But did he love her?

"No, I do not love Rose!" He answered, quietly. Donna frowned.

"You don't mean that, I know that you don't," She was starting to get angry. How dare he lie to her? "You even told her yourself, last night, when you were drunk!"

"Yes, I know but I was drunk! It was a slip of the tongue. I was meant to say...like..." The Doctor tried to reason with Donna.

"Just leave it, Doctor, just leave it-" Donna stormed out. The Doctor sighed, and flopped onto the chair, not knowing that Rose had been watching them, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Like it? Hate it? Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of the reviews that I have got so far!

Rose lay in her bed, thinking about what she had just heard the Doctor and Donna talk about. He didn't love her. That was then end of that then! How could she have been so stupid? As if he could actually love her! All the same, he had kissed her...Rose shook her hair, trying to clear her mind of all thoughts. Soon, she found herself drifting off to sleep.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The next morning, Martha was up bright and early. As spooned cornflakes into her mouth, she was thinking of Tom. She was going to ask the Doctor to visit him today, just to see how he was doing. She smiled at the thought of being in his arms once more.

"What are you smiling about?" Donna asked as she walked into the kitchen. Martha shrugged.

"Tom. I'm really missing him," she replied, tucking her dark hair behind her ears. Donna nodded.

"Lovesick, eh? Bless!" She said, patting Martha on the back and sitting down next to her. Rose walked in, and mumbled hi.

"You alright, sweetie?" Donna asked, concerned. Rose looked sad, but nodded and forced a smile. After all, she didn't want Martha to what she was upset over. She grabbed a slice of bread and shoved it in the toaster.

"I'm so tired," she yawned, reaching for the butter. Donna looked at her strangely, trying to figure out what was wrong. She soon found out when the Doctor walked in.

"Good morning, ladies!" He chirped. The toast popped up, and Rose picked it up and quietly spread the butter onto it.

"Hey, Doc. Listen, can I ask you a favour?" Martha batted her eyelashes, knowing that he couldn't resist them. Donna rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Of course!"

"Can I go and visit Tom?" The Doctor froze. "Doctor?"

"Yes, yes! You're wish is my command!" He joked. Martha grinned, and stood up.

"Well, I'm off to make myself look presentable!" She practically bounced out of the room with excitement. There was then silence. Donna glared at the Doctor, as she was still angry with him. How dare he? Deny his feelings for Rose! It was almost a criminal offence! Well, in her book anyway. Rose noticed the daggers that Donna was shooting to the Doctor, who was eating his banana quietly.

"So, once we've dropped of Martha, where should we go?" He asked, trying to lift the mood a bit. Donna just shrugged.

"I dunno, it's up to you,"

"Well I think that-"

"No, not you," Donna interrupted," Rose!" Rose looked up at the sound of her name, like a dog to its owner. She glanced at the Doctor, who was, as she expected, avoiding her gaze. She bit her lip, and felt the tears sting in her eyes. He didn't want her around anymore, she knew it! She couldn't stay, no matter how much she wanted to. She knew what she had to do.

"I want to go home." The Doctor finally looked at her and frowned.

"What?"

"I want to go home. Just for a visit. I haven't seen my mum in a while, and I want to see what she's up too," Rose put her plate in the sink and rolled up her sleeves.

"Rose, your mum is in a parallel universe. You know that once I've dropped you off, I can never come back to get you," The Doctor said, and Donna noted that his voice had a hint of desperateness in it.

"I know," she sad, not wanting to face him. The Doctor sighed.

"But you can't just leave..." he started, not knowing what to say next. Donna folded her arms and gave him a look.

"Why not? You said we could go anywhere, so why not to see my mum?"

"You now that we can't!"

"But you just said-"

"Listen to me!" He shouted. Rose took a deep breath in to stop her from saying something rather rude. "You can't leave. You just can't."

"Why, Doctor?" Donna raised an eyebrow, knowing that he had to admit something. Anything?

"Because, we need you," He felt his hearts beating out of his chest, " I need you," He added, quietly. Rose softened, and looked straight into the Doctors eyes. He looked like he needed her.

"OK, I'll stay," She agreed. But she still had some thinking to do...

Short, I know. Please review! x


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all of the reviews, they brighten up my day! They Make my day! Please keep reading and reviewing x

Martha stepped out of the TARDIS onto the street. She took in a lungful of air and grinned. She was home. Rose and Donna followed her out, dying to meet Tom.

"I can't wait to see him! Does he know you're coming?" Donna asked, slipping on her jacket.

"Yep," Martha nodded," I rang him earlier. He sounded so excited!"

"Well no wonder! When was the last time you saw him?" Rose smiled.

"A few months ago, I think. Oh god, how bad is that? I can't even remember the last time I saw my fiance! Hey, do you think I look alright? And be honest!" She twirled. She was wearing jeans, as usual, and a red vest top, with her leather jacket on the top.

"For gods sake, he already loves you! Don't need to make an effort!" Donna rolled her eyes, jokingly. Martha blushed and pushed the door open.

"Tom!" she called. The Doctor had just locked the TARDIS door and was walking up to join them. He smiled at Rose, and then turned his attention to Martha.

"Is lover boy in then?" He asked. Donna slapped him, and he winced.

"Martha?" came a voice form the stairs. Rose watched her face light up, like hers did when she saw or heard the Doctor. Well, like it still does. Was she making a big fuss over nothing? He told her he loved her, and, as Donna said, so what? Maybe he didn't really mean it. But until she found out the truth, she would have to avoid the Doctors gaze, so she wouldn't say something she would soon regret. A handsome, tall man came to the door and scooped Martha up.

"I've missed you!" She laughed, as he spun her around. They kissed for what seemed like ages to the Doctor and his two other companions. They looked away uncomfortably. When the spinning and the kissing had stopped, Martha was put down and grinned.

"Tom, this is the Doctor," Martha pointed to the Doctor, and Tom reached out to hake hands with him.

"Oh, so you're the bloke who's been taking my woman away?" he raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. The Doctor began to say something in his defence, but Tom just slapped him on the back. "I'm joking! Nice to meet you!"

"This is Donna," Martha smiled at the beaming redhead.

"Hi Tom," she shook his hand, and when he looked away, Donna gave Martha a thumbs up. Martha smiled, and they put her arm around Rose.

"And this is Rose!" Tom smiled at Rose, who took his hand and smiled back.

"And you all travel with the Doctor?" He asked, as he ushered them all inside. Donna nodded.

"Yep! It's fun, having three woman to have girlie chats with. Don't suppose the Doctor feels the same way though," Donna joked.

"You're telling me! I walk in, and I hear these giggles coming from them. I swear, one day, they will chuck me out into the vortex and take over the world!" The Doctor flopped onto the sofa.

"Don't tempt me," Rose muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, the Doctor heard her and gave her a strange look.

"Anyway, what have you been up to Tom?" Donna asked, sitting down beside the Doctor. Tom shrugged.

"My job, I suppose. Just waiting for Martha to come home," he blushed, as Martha hugged him and felt guilty. She was about to get married, and she was off gallivanting with another man, venturing through time and space. It suddenly occurred to her. She hadn't even brought a dress! They hadn't booked a venue! And the invitations!

"Tom, I don't suppose you've booked a venue yet?" she asked, casually. He shook his head, and Martha felt a firework explode in her.

"Then we need to get busy! Buy outfits, invite people, hire the catering staff! Oh god!" she rubbed her forehead.

"Just calm down, alright! We're here, we'll help you. You're wedding day will be perfect, I promise. We promise," Donna reassured her, and put her arms around her. Martha nodded, and stood up.

"Right then team. We've got work to do."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose was sitting in the kitchen, flipping through bridal magazines with Martha.

"What about this one?" she said, pointing to the beautiful bride on the page, wearing a puffball white dress. Martha made a face.

"Its nice, but I don't think I could walk in that thing," Rose shrugged and went back to her magazine. The Doctor walked in.

"Hey, you have to be helping Tom book a venue! Now shoo!" Martha ushered him away.

"Tom just wanted me to tell you that he's found a good venue, on Bridge street. He said to meet there in ten minutes," The Doctor passed on the information. Martha grinned.

"That's great! Rose, you don't mind looking after the house will you? Donna won't be a minute, she just popped down to the shops. Are you coming, Doctor?" She asked, grabbing a coat.

"Nah, I'll stay here, thanks," He leaned against the kitchen counter.

"OK. Help yourself to anything you want!" she called, as she flew out the door. Rise looked awkwardly at the Doctor, and then reached for another magazine.

"What have I done?" He said quietly. Rose looked up, confused. "You're being awkward, and not acting like yourself. This morning you wanted to leave, and now you want to chuck me out of the TARDIS!"

"Like you care," Rose retorted.

"How could you even say that!"

"After everything that you've said, it's pretty hard to believe that you care,"

"What do you mean? I practically begged you not to leave this morning," The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair.

"But you don't love me!" she exploded. The room went silent.

"What?"

"You heard me. You don't love me!" She took a deep breath in.

"And how would you know that?"

"I've heard you deny it enough times!" She rolled her eyes. The Doctor moved closer.

"Huh?"

"Okay, on the night when you got drunk, you told me you loved me. And then you kissed me. But then, the next morning, you act like nothings happened, And then when Donna confronted you, you said that you didn't love me. So what am I supposed to believe? 'Coz I dunno anymore! You have to tell me yourself, with no mixed messages, no one else, just me and you. So tell me. Do you love me?" Rose felt like a weight had been lifted. But she then started to dread the Doctors answer, as he was taking a long time to say anything. After a few seconds waiting, the Doctor walked over, grabbed Rose and kissed her. It was a long kiss. Not 'Tom and Martha' long, it was more like a marathon. And the celebration afterwards. When they broke apart, Rose grinned.

"Answer your question?" He raised an eyebrow, and walked out of the room. Rose just stared at him, and then sat back down, with a huge smile on her.

He loved her!

What did you think? Please read and review x


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the wedding. Martha awoke, nervous and excited. She rubbed her eyes, looking over at the empty space next to her. Tom had agreed to go and sleep in the TARDIS, as she didn't want to see him before the wedding. She just hoped that the Doctor hadn't taken him to another planet in the night and got him killed! The thought of her soon to be husband lying dead on the floor made her shudder. She sat up, and reached for the note that Tom had told her to read as soon as she woke up. It said...

_Dear Marthapractically_

_Good morning! I bet that you're nervous for today. I certainly will be! One night without you will make me feel sad, but the thought of you being Martha Milligan will get me throught the night._

_You are the light of my life and my hope in the dark. When you accepted my proposal, my heart soared, and I get that feeling whenever I think of you. You have a nice bunch of friends, who have made this wedding day possible._

_So, if you think that you're making the wrong decision, I understand. But I just hope that you will go through with this, and that you will be my wife for eternity._

_See you at the Church!_

_Tom x_

Martha wiped away the tears and put the letter in her jewelery box. It was the sweetest thing that he had given to her. There was a soft knock at the door, and Rose's head peeped through.

"Morning!" she smiled. Martha got up and hugged her. " Hey! What's wrong?"

"Tom...letter..." she sobbed, leaving Rose fearing the worst. Martha handed her the letter. She was soon relieved to find that it was a beautifully written love letter. Rose clutched onto Martha

"What's up, eh?"

"I'm...getting...married!" she smiled, and took a deep breath in. Donna came in to see a tearful Martha. The three woman hugged for a while, before Martha stood up, brushed herself off, and grabbed her wedding dress.

"Well, c'mon then!" she grinned, and they all ran down stairs, giggling.

DWDWWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose was getting her make-up down when Martha walked in. She looked up and gasped. She was beautiful! It was a pure white sleeveless drees, with a long floaty skirt that covered her high heels. Her hair had been curled ad a tiara had been placed on her head. Martha twirled.

"What do you think?" she grinned. Rose just sat there, her mouth wide open.

"You look amazing!" she said, and hugged her.

"Thank you so much! For everything. I mean, the dress, the venue, the catering. It's all been so great. I don't know what to say!" Martha looked like she was going to cry again.

"Hey, no smudging that make-up! But seriously, it's fine. I'm your maid of honour, that's what I have to do!" Rose smiled. She was then ready to get dressed.

"Bye," she said, and slipped out of the room. Martha sat in her bedroom for a few minutes. She was getting married! It was like a dream come true! She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. She looked, if she could say so herself, beautiful. She tided up a few stray hairs and smoothed down her dress. She was ready. Donna walked in, fastening some purple earrings in.

"Rose, could you...oh, Martha," she stopped, and had tears in her eyes. "Look at you! You look absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thanks, and hey, so do you!" she replied. Donna was wearing a purple bridesmaids dress with a low neckline, and her hair was up in a bun. Donna grinned, and was about to answer when the phone trilled to life.

"I'll get it!" Donna grabbed the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Donna!" came the Doctors voice, "How are you?"

"I'm alright thanks! What do you want?"

"Just checking if everything is alright over there, none of you have been kidnapped, that sort of thing..."

"Oh please! That stuff only happens when we're with you!" Donna retorted, but then she laughed. They then said goodbye, and Donna put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Martha asked, fixing her necklace on.

"The Doctor, just checking up on us," Donna replied. They then heard a car beep outside, and Martha stiffened.

"Car's here!" Rose shouted from downstairs. Donna took Martha's hand.

"You'll be fine!" she reassured her. Martha nodded, and they went downstairs.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

At the church, the Doctor was outside, waiting for his companions to turn up. He couldn't believe it. Martha was getting married! He remembered when Martha told him she loved him. How time had changed! But he was happy for her and Tom, and just wanted them to be together forever. The car drove onto the gravel, and the Doctor stood up straight, ready to welcome the happy couples guests to the wedding. But when he saw Donna step out of the car, he soon relaxed and went to greet them.

"Donna! You're looking beautiful!" he complimented her, and she grinned.

"You 'ent looking too bad yourself!" she approved, helping Martha get out the car. She grinned at the Doctor.

"What do you think?"

"Gorgeous!" Martha's mum came rushing over.

"My baby! Oh, my darling, just look at you!" she hugged her, and pulled her aside to talk to her sister and her brother. No one say Rose get out of the car, as everyones attention was turned immediately to Martha.

"I wanna get married," Rose sighed. Donna laughed.

"Oh, go and say that to the Doctor, his face will be a picture!"

"No, I'm serious! Well, kinda. I just love the whole romance of it all," Rose pushed back a blond curl that had fallen onto her face.

"Yeah. Been there, done that, got the T-shirt. Maybe if I pick a great bloke, then I'd marry again. But for now, I'm just happy being good old Donna Noble," she smiled, and went over to join Martha. Rose stood there for a while, until a voice interrupted her daydreams.

"Wow." Rose turned around, to find the Doctor behind her.

"Hey! You're looking...handsome," she grinned, as she pecked him on the cheek.

"You look amazing. So amazing," he said softly. Rose blushed and took his hand.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

After the wedding was over, everyone went out into the gardens, and took photos. The Doctor sat there, drinking champagne when Rose came over.

"Be careful! You know what alcohol does to you!" Rose warned. The Doctor grinned.

"Aww, it wasn't all bad," he looked at her, and they laughed. Rose was then grabbed by Donna.

"She's throwing the bouquet!" Donna explained, and they walked over the spot where the ladies were standing.

"3...2...1!" Martha cried and chucked it. Everyone grabbed for it, but Rose caught it and laughed with delight.

"You're next Rose! Martha criend, as she kissed her new husband. Rose didn't look at the Doctor, but she knew that his expression would be priceless as Donna was laughing her head off. She walked back over and chucked the bouquet at the Doctor.

"Guess what? I'm next to get married," she sighed, and flopped onto the chair.

"You're joking right?" The Doctor asked, bitting his bottom lip. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I am!" she smiled, and they hugged.

But in the back of her mind, she wasn't joking...

Dun dun dunn


	6. Chapter 6

The TARDIS was much quieter without Martha. She had gone on her honeymoon for three weeks, and the Doctor found it strange having two companions again. He knew that Martha, now she was married, wouldn't be living in the TARDIS anymore, and he found that quite sad. Still, he had Rose and Donna to cheer him up!

"Do you have a six?" Donna asked. The Doctor peered at his cards.

"Go fish," he replied. Donna sighed, and reached over of the pack of spare cards. Rose was watching them, sipping on a mug of tea.

"Have you got a...2?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I have a two," Donna handed the card over reluctantly and the Doctor grinned. He was really good at card games, if he did say so himself! The phone trilled to life, and Rose stood up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rose!" Martha's voice bellowed down the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm good! How's the honeymoon?" Rose asked, flopping down onto the captains chair.

"Fantastic! I just love it here!" Martha replied, and Rose could tell that she was beaming.

"Where are you again?"

"Bahamas. Its absolutely gorgeous, Rose! You should come here on your honeymoon!" Rose wound the phone lead round her fingers, knowing that she might never get married. The Doctor doesn't do marriage, so she had better get used to it.

"You still there?" Martha interrupted Rose's thoughts.

"Sorry. I'm just tired I guess."

"Oh, has the Doctor worn you out today?" Martha laughed.

"Yep! He always seems to land us in danger, have you ever noticed that?" Rose joked.

"Hmmm. Anyway, I'd better go. Tom and I are going to this beautiful restaurant that is beside the sea. You can hear the waves softly crash against the sand and the rocks, and the food is excellent. I can't wait!" Suddenly, Rose became very jealous of Martha. There she was, in the Bahamas, going out to eat in this beautiful restaurant with the man she loves, and Rose was sitting in the living room, watching a riveting game of 'go fish'. She wanted to be out there, seeing the sights, just living a normal life for once. But she knew that she couldn't.

"It sounds great!" Rose put on a smile.

"I was just ringing to see if everything was OK, and I'll be back in two weeks. Take care!"

"Take care," Rose said softly, but Martha had already gone. She put the phone down, and sat there for a while, just yearning for a normal life. The Doctor walked in and smiled.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked.

"Martha, just saying hello and telling us how_ fab _it is in the Bahamas," she said, and the Doctor detected a hint of jealously in her voice. He sat down next to her.

"Is she OK?"

"Yep she's fine. Having the time of her life, by the sounds of things," Rose leaned on his shoulder and sighed. The Doctor was determined to find out why she was acting jealous...

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Two weeks after the phone call, Martha and Tom arrived at Gatwick airport. The Doctor, Rose and Donna were waiting at the arrivals gate, as were Martha's mother and sister, Tish.

"She'll be as tanned as anything, lucky girl," Donna mumbled, and Rose smiled. The doors opened, and out came a burst of people. The Doctor and his companions craned their necks to find Martha and Tom from the gaggle of grumpy arrivals, who weren't very happy to be back in England.

"There they are!" Donna pointed. And sure enough, there was Martha and Tom, holding hands. Martha ran up to Donna and Rose, and they hugged.

"You look great!"

"How was it?"

"How was the food?"

"Did you get sunburn?" The questions were thrown at the newlyweds, who grinned.

"Everything was perfect! But I'll tell you more later. How are you?" Martha asked, as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I'm fine, dear, we want to hear about you! It was your honeymoon, after all!" Martha's mother put her arms around Tom. He looked at Martha and winked. Martha blushed and shrugged.

"Well, we stayed in this lovely apartment and..."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"...and then we came home," Martha finished, as Tom chucked their suitcases into the taxi. Tish smiled.

"Sounds amazing, Martha! Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Nope, just unpacking I suppose. Why?"

"Just wondered if you wanted to meet up for lunch. We haven't chatted in ages!" Tish said, as Martha closed the boot.

"Sure! I'll see you at one, is that OK?" Tish nodded, and they hugged. Tish and her mother piled into the taxi, leaving Tom, Martha, the Doctor and his companions.

"Well, Doctor. Thanks for looking after her," he shook his hand.

"It was a pleasure," the Doctor said, truthfully. Tom then hugged Rose and Donna in turn, and climbed into the taxi. Martha smiled at the Doctor, with tears in her eyes.

"Its been fun," she said. The Doctor nodded, and then scooped her up and hugged. When she was put down, Martha walked over to Donna, who's eyes were shining with tears.

"God. Thank you for everything. You are brilliant, Donna, never forget that,"

"You too," Donna bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears. She moved onto Rose.

"I was so jealous of you when I first travelled with the Doctor. But now I love you to bits! Take care, Rose," Rose felt the tears gently roll down her cheek as they embraced.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me," Martha said, getting into the taxi. She waved, and then the car drove off, into the distance.

"There goes Martha Milligan," the Doctor said softly. He turned and unlocked the Tardis. He smiled sadly at Rose, and slipped throught the door. Donna squeezed Rose's hand and then followed him in, wiping away the wetness from her cheeks. Rose stood there for a while, and took a deep breath in. She opened the door, took one look back, and then closed it. The whirring sound of the TARDIS started up.

And then they were gone.

Wow, Martha has gone! But is it forever? Please read and review x


	7. Chapter 7

Rose was asleep in her room when there was a _knock_ at the door. She rolled over.

"Who is it?" she mumbled sleepily. Donna poked her head around and smiled.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yep, but it's OK, I'm up now," Rose sat up in her bead and rubbed her big brown eyes. Yawning, she reached for the hairbrush and gently pulled it through her tangled blond hair.

"Missing Martha?" Donna asked, as she sat on the chair by Rose's desk. Rose nodded.

"I guess so. It just feels weird, turning around and her not being there. I'm glad that she has found her soul mate," Rose replied.

"I tell you what though; it's one less plate to wash!" Donna joked, and Rose giggled. She enjoyed moments like this, talking to either Martha or Donna. They were really the only ones who could understand what she was going through, as they had experienced it themselves. The planets, the breathtaking new sights, but also the danger, the death and the destruction. The Doctor didn't like to talk about his feelings much, so really now all Rose had was Donna. Which was great! But every now and again, Donna could be a bit overwhelming, and she wished she could just have a gentler talk with Martha. But ever since Martha had left, Donna was becoming more and more sensitive.

"But I think her and Tom will be happy together," Donna patted Rose on the knee. "Sorry for waking you."

"It's fine!" Rose smiled, and lay her head on the pillows again. Donna slipped out of her room, switching the light off and leaving Rose in the darkness. She lay there, staring at the ceiling. On it, Rose had pasted many pictures of her family, Mickey, the Doctor, Donna and Martha. She smiled as she remembered one picture that the Doctor had taken of his companions.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

_"Smile!" The Doctor said, as he set up the camera._

_" I've been smiling for the past ten minutes now! What's the problem?" Donna sighed, hands on hips._

_"Problem, me? I don't think so!" The Doctor scoffed. Martha giggled, and exchanged a look with Rose._

_"Let me look," Donna walked over, but the Doctor shooed her away. Donna pressed the big red button on the top, and the camera came to life with a bright flash._

_"How...whaa??" The Doctor was astounded. Donna grinned smugly, and pointed out the button._

_"Just there, Doctor," Martha was bent over laughing, while Rose was biting her thumb, trying to suppress the giggles that were rising in her throat._

_"That's right, all laugh at me!" Rose couldn't hold it in any longer, and let out a loud laugh. The Doctor looked over at her, hurt._

_"You'd better watch it, or I'll chuck you out of the vortex, Miss Tyler," The Doctor warned. Rose sidled up to him and pecked him on the cheek. His mood was instantly brightned._

_"That's the way that my companions should behave! Donna, Martha, take note!" He joked, and hugged Rose._

_"Are we gonna do this or not?" Donna sighed. They all got together and grinned as the camera flashed._

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose smiled at the memory, and she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Donna was in her room, sitting at her desk on her computer. She was hovering over the keyboard, trying to write an email to her mother. But what was she going to put? I am having fun, killing the baddies and getting into truckloads of trouble? She was sure her mum would love that! She clicked off the email and sighed. She was bored. True, in the day, everything was go go go, but in the night when Rose was asleep and the Doctor was in the library, reading about some famous poet, she had nothing to do. Donna decided to get into her pajamas. As she opened the draw, her mobile trilled to life. She frowned. It was almost midnight, why would someone be ringing her now?

"Hello?" she said, confused.

"Donna? It's me, Martha!"

"Martha? What the hell are you doing ringing me at midnight?" Donna asked, yawning. She suddenly realised she was tired, and she lay on her bed.

"I just wanted to talk to you! I know that you don't usually get to bed early, so I just thought I'd ring," Martha trailed off, feeling guilty.

"No, hon, it's fine! I was just thinking about you! How is everything at your end? Tom not home?" Donna asked, picking at the stray bits of thread on her folded pajamas in front of her.

"He's in South Africa. He has to go away, every once in a while. It's his job, though, it's what pays the bills!" Martha smiled.

"Lucky you!"

"Hey, can you and Rose meet me tomorrow at the cafe on Bridge street, is that OK?" Martha asked. Donna nodded, although Martha couldn't see her.

"Of course! See you tommorow!" They said their goodbyes, and Donna placed her phone on the desk and closed her eyes.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor was in the control room, playing with the buttons. He ran around the TARDIS like a little boy, grinning and slamming down levers, and little laugh with each slam. Rose watched him, grinning. He looked gorgeous!

"Having fun?" she asked, and he stopped and turned to her.

"Tons of fun! Care to join me?" He offered.

"I would, but me and Donna are going to see Martha today, at the cafe in Bridge street. Could you take us there?" she asked. The Doctor grin faded.

"She didn't want me there?" he asked, a little hurt. Rose sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just girlie talk!" she reassured him, and the Doctor nodded. He then set off.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

Passers by heard an ear splitting scream.

"Donna!" Rose cried, as Donna let out her banshee scream. Martha looked quite embarrassed as Donna reeled from her news.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" She hugged her.

"Just found out yesterday. It's completely unplanned, but we're so happy!" Martha beamed. Rose joined in in the hug.

"You're gonna be a mum!" Rose grinned.

Random way to end, but you know! If anyone has anymore ideas on how to carry on this story, please tell me. I've got witers block and if I don't have an idea I don't think I'll carry on.

Please read and review, they mean a lot to me x


	8. Chapter 8

"She's what?" The Doctor exclaimed, his mouth wide open. Rose and Donna had just spilled Martha's news to him over breakfast.

"She's pregnant," Donna grinned, and pushed her red hair behind her ears. The Doctor was speechless. Rose smiled and bit into a slice of buttered bread. It was hilarious to see the Doctor speechless. He just stood there gaping, staring into thin air.

"Wow. That's a shocker. Could you pass the orange juice?" he asked, as Rose passed the carton to him. Donna rolled her eyes.

"You are so alien! She's having a baby!" Donna grabbed a cup from the cupboard and turned the kettle on. The Doctor frowned.

"Yes, I know. But what am I supposed to do?"

"Be happy for her?" Donna prompted, and then sighed. It was any wonder the Doctor even had a family back on his home planet. That was, before the war. He just didn't seem to be a kid person.

"I am happy for her!" The Doctor protested. Women! He missed the days when his companions respected him, and looked up to him. Rose got up from her seat and went to the fridge.

"We've run out of milk," she said, searching around the fridge.

"Why don't we have a visit to Martha eh? The we can get some milk, and go off on an adventure, how does that sound?" The Doctor offered, as he binned his banana skin.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It was six months after Martha had last met up with Donna and Rose. She stared out of the window and patted her swollen stomach. She was so excited! Tish had arranged for her to have a baby shower that afternoon, and Martha was waiting for her sister to arrive. She padded over to her picture frame, and smiled when she saw Tom. Their marriage was perfect, and their baby would just complete her life. She flopped onto the sofa, when she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS hum close by. She got up, unlocked the door and ran outside. There is was, the TARDIS, in all it's blue glory. Out stepped the Doctor.

"Congratultions!" He said, going to hug her, but then he stopped. He pointed at her stomach. "How come you are so big?"

"What do you mean? I'm almost seven months into the pregnancy, I'm not gonna be skeletal!" Martha joked. The Doctor slapped himself.

"Of course! I must have got the co-ordinates wrong!" He admitted and shrugged. Martha just grinned. Rose and Donna both ran out of the TARDIS, giggling.

"We had to tell him...oh," Donna trailed off when she saw the size of Martha. She raised an eyebrow and stared at the Doctor. He blushed as he said, "Wrong co-ordinates." Rose hugged Martha.

"You are looking great! How is everything?"

"Its fab, thanks! I'm actually having a baby shower later, do you want to come?" Martha offered, as they piled into her house. They all nodded.

"Sorry, Doctor, no boys allowed," Martha said. The Doctor looked hurt.

"And where do you expect me to go?" He folded his arms. Martha shrugged.

"Down to the pub? The local park? Tom is working late, so you could join him there, if you are desperate," she said, as she tidied up the cushions.

"Everything looks great in here! Have you redecorated?" Rose asked.

"Yep. I've had a lot of spare time since going on maternity leave, so I just decided to do some odd bits and bobs around the house, you now, before the baby comes and all. It's been fun, hunting around for bargains!" Martha smiled. Rose saw how happy her friend was, and again, began to feel a little sad inside. Rose was only twenty three, but she felt much older than that. But what about Donna? Didn't she long to settle down and have a family? After all she was at least ten years older than her! Maybe they would talk about it later on, after the baby shower.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"To Martha and her little treasure!" Tish raised her glass, as did the other guests.

"To Martha!" They all called, and Martha smiled.

"Thank you all for everything that you have brought me, and thank you for coming. You all make me feel truly blessed, and Tom and I are very thankful. So eat up, and enjoy!" Martha said, as the buffet was brought out. Donna caught the eye of one of the waiters. He smiled, and she felt herself smile back. Rose clocked onto this, and she sidled up to Donna.

"Who's that?" Rose asked, pointing out the bloke that Donna was staring at. Donna shrugged, knowing that she had been caught out.

"Dunno," she looked away, and grabbed a spring roll from the plate in front of her.

"Ah, but the question is, do you _want _to know?" Rose raised an eyebrow, teasing her.

"Oh shut it! I just wanna meet a man! Martha's got Tom, and you've got the Doctor. I'm the fifth wheel," Donna sighed. Rose realised that what she had been thinking earlier about Donna wanting a family must have been true.

"Do you feel lonely?"

"Not exactly. I just want to know what it's like to fall in love again and experience that amazingly fresh feeling, you know?" Donna replied. Rose nodded and put her arm around her.

"Go and talk to him," Rose said.

"Are you crazy!"

"Quite possibly, but I think you should talk to him. Spice up your life!" Rose tempted her, and Donna gave in.

"Good luck," Rose whispered, as Donna strode over.

"Hi, I'm Donna," she offered him her hand, and he took it with a smile.

"Lee. Lee, with two E's, just in case you thought it was Chinese, like 'Li' or something...Anyway, hi! Are you enjoying the party?" he asked politely, making conversation. Donna nodded.

"It's great, just like the food," Donna complimented and took a shrimp from the plate that he was holding. She held his stare for a moment, and knew that she really liked this man. "So, Lee with two E's, what are you doing later?" She asked.

"Probably nothing. Why?" He said, clearing up rubbish on the table.

"Do you want to meet up? I mean, you don't have to, but it would be nice, but I know that we've just met and all, but...you know what, I'm gonna shut up now," Donna smiled, embarrassed that she was getting embarrassed. He smiled.

"Sure."

Do you like it? Please tell me! x


	9. Chapter 9

Donna practically floated into the TARDIS that night. Rose and the the Doctor were in the control room, gigging when Donna arrived.

"Hello," she said dreamily, placing her bag onto the floor.

"Good night?" the Doctor asked, smiling. Donna nodded. She was in heaven. Lee was funny, smart, and he was also quite handsome looking. And he knew what it was like to be a disappointment to his family. His mother always wanted him to be a footballer, but he loved to cook. He was working as a waiter part time in a catering business, as he was saving up to start his own catering company.

"It was great. Lee is so...so..."

"Great?" Rose finished her sentence for her.

"That's exactly what he is, great! I'm off to bed, night!" she trilled, and sipped out of the room. Well, not really skipping. The Doctor turned to Rose.

"I haven't seen her this happy since she met me," he said proudly. Rose slapped him.

"Oh you're so full of yourself!" she exclaimed, snuggling up to him.

"Oh, you love it!"

"I admit it, I do," she said and closed her eyes. "I'm glad she's found someone though. I mean Martha's pregnant and married, and me and you are...you know...whatever we are. I just felt kinda bad that she had no one to share her memories with," Rose carried on. "And the world isn't as beautiful without someone to enjoy it right there with you." The Doctor contemplated on Rose's words. He had travelled on his own many years, and he felt so lonely. Without someone to hold his hand and laugh with him, the world was less kind and more... shattered, then he thought. But he knew that it wasn't the end of life as he knew it. In fact, sometimes it was a lot easier without having to continuously look over his shoulder, and look

"The world is a strange place, you're right there," The Doctor agreed. Rose looked up at him.

"What, do you not agree with anything else? And to think, I tried to make myself sound clever for you!" Rose joked, hoping that he'd laugh. But he didn't.

"I've survived without anyone before. Life goes on," he said, rather coldly. Rose was starting to feel angry. He was speaking like he didn't need her on board! She had saved him from many disasters, and there he was, saying he was better off on his own.

"But you need someone," Rose said, angrily.

"And how would you know?" he started to defend himself.

"Because I do! I've travelled with you long enough to know that you need someone to tell you when to stop! You wouldn't even be here if I hadn't saved you from the Nestene Conciousness the first time we met!"

"And you wouldn't even be here if I hadn't blown up for work!" The Doctor retorted. Rose scoffed at this.

"It's called fate. We would have met, even if you didn't blow up Henricks!"

"Don't be so stupid! You've known me for about 4 years. Well, newsflash, Rose, I've known myself for over 900 years. And I've seen many things. So many things. You can't even begin to imagine what it is like for me!" The Doctor cried out.

"I've been trying to..." Rose began, but the Doctor interrupted her.

"No, you haven't, or else you would see that sometimes, I need to be alone," The Doctor said. Rose nodded, her eyes glistened with tears.

"Right then," she said, after a long silence, "You don't need me here. I would like you to drop me back into my universe, please." The Doctor, still reeling from the argument, didn't quite catch what Rose had said. But he nodded, and Rose felt like her stomach had been punched.

"I left my family for you. I just abandoned everything that I had know, and came on board. But if you really fee like that, then take me home," she said, quiet, but firm. The Doctor finally took in what she was saying and frowned.

"You want to leave?"

"Yep," Rose said, not looking him in the eye. The Doctor, who was quite angry with her, started to feel his blood boil.

"You want me to rip a hole in the universe? I don't think so!" he laughed at the last bit. Rose looked at him, and held his stare for a moment.

"You don't have to. I've got this," she said, as she pulled out the yellow button that the Doctor remembered from the battle at Canary Wharf.

"Put that down right now, Rose Tyler!" He shouted. Donna walked, in yawning.

"Make me," Rose said, with tears streaming down her face.

"What's all this noise?" She asked. But then she saw the look on the Doctors face, and knew that maybe she should stay out of whatever had been going on between them.

"I'm going home," Rose said, and put the button around her neck. "Well, Donna it's been fun!" She smiled, and pushed down the button before the Doctor could stop her.

"Hold on, where's she gone?" Donna asked, getting worried.

"She's gone home," The Doctor replied, as he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. Donna frowned, not quite understanding. She couldn't go home, the Doctor said it was impossible.

"But...I don't understand! Go and get her back!" Donna cried. The Doctor stared at her, and she felt her blood run cold.

"I don't want to."

_To Be continued..._

Ohh! Don't worry, this is a Rose/ten story. Please keep reading and reviewing! x


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean?" Donna said, shaken.

"She wanted to go back. I'm not gonna stop her," he said, his voice cold and quite frightening. Donna didn't know what to say. She thought that he loved Rose, but there he was, refusing to go and get her.

"But you have to get her!" Donna cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was never going to see Rose again! She went crazy, slamming down the controls, pushing every button.

"Bring her back! Bring her back!" she shouted. The Doctor tried to restrain her, but Donna struggled free.

"I don't understand! You...you loved her..." Donna trailed off, finally calming down.

"I can't bring her back. It would rip a whole in the universes. I'm not gonna risk it," he said.

"Even for Rose?" Donna asked softly. He didn't look at her, and didn't answer. Donna sighed, and walked back to her room. It had been such a great night! She had been out with this fab bloke, and everything was all well and dandy, but then the Doctor had to open his big gob and send Rose back to the parallel universe. It just wasn't fair!

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose arrived in the middle of London, by the Thames. She looked around, and there they were, the blimps, high in the sky. She was home. Wiping the mascara from her cheeks, she set off down a street, hoping to find her way back to see her family.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Martha was awoken by the telephone. Tom answered, and shoved the phone into her hand.

"It's for you," he yawned, and pulled the covers over his body again. Martha rubbed her eyes.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Martha! Oh my god, Rose has gone! The Doctor and her had an argument and then she just vanished! I tried to persuade him, but he just won't listen! Oh my god, Martha, help me!" Donna burbled down the phone.

"Alright, alright, Donna! Calm down! What do you mean Rose has gone?" Martha frowned, hoping that Donna was just drunk.

"I dunno. One minute she was there, and the next...poof! She was gone..." Donna sobbed. Martha felt the tears prick at the back of her eyes.

"So...she's gone?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Yes..." Martha gasped, and Tom looked up at her, concerned.

"What's wrong?" he mouthed, but Martha was too busy listening to Donna.

"I know that you're pregnant and all, so you don't need to help. But we need Rose to come back! And the Doctor wants her back too, he just doesn't know it yet. I just have to figure out how to reach her...you don't suppose UNIT could help?" Donna asked.

"Unfortunately, no. This is for personal reasons, not because the world is about to implode. I'm, sorry, but there is nothing that we can do, except wait and see if Rose changes her mind," Martha wiped her tears away and sighed. Donna nodded, although Martha couldn't see her.

"Ok. Thanks, anyway. I'm sorry I woke you," Donna said, and she said goodbye. Martha put the phone down, and turned to her husband.

"Rose had gone," she said simply, and Tom cradled her as she fell asleep.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose walked up the drive of her parents house. It was still huge, and her dad's jeep was still parked outside. She smiled as she knocked on the brass wooden door.

"Pete, I'm busy with Lily, could you get that?" Rose heard her mum cry. Rose was taken aback. She hadn't heard that voice in what felt like ages. She straightned herself out as she heard heard the door unlock. Pete popped his head around.

"Hi...Rose?" he said woth disbelief. Jackie walked through to the hall.

"Well hurry up Pete, you're letting the draft come in...Oh my god!" she cried, and grabbed Rose into a hug.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining!" Jackie asked, as she ushered her daughter inside.

"Where's the Doctor?" Pete shut the door and frowned. Rose just looked at him, and he instantly knew that it was a sore subject. She wandered into the kitchen, where her beautiful little sister was eating breakfast.

"Hello Lily!" she cooed, and planted a kiss on her forehead. Lily squealed and started giggling. She loved Rose so much! Jackie, happy that her daughter was back, was still concerned.

"Rose, darling, listen to me. Why are you back?" Jackie asked again. Rose took a deep breath.

"Well, it all began when..."

Short chapter. Please read and review x


	11. Chapter 11

It was three months after Rose had left the TARDIS.

Donna was still there, but the mood wasn't good. In fact, it depressed her. Lee was always saying how sad she was, and Donna would always smile and insist that she was OK. But the truth was, she was sad. The Doctor wasn't the same Doctor since Rose left. He was darker, colder, and reminded her of when they first met. He had just lost Rose, and he was shattered inside.

On the other hand, things with Lee were going great! Lee had met her Mum and Grandad, and she had met his parents. They enjoyed each others company, and Donna was finally starting to believe that she could get married again. So when Lee offered her to go on holiday with him to Las Vegas, she jumped at the chance! She was off in the next week, but she didn't want the Doctor to be alone. That's why she was finally cracking down on her plan to get Rose back...

Martha gave birth to a baby boy a month ago. She called him Daniel, after Tom's grandfather, and he was gorgeous! Donna had seen him loads of times, as did the Doctor. She was still working for UNIT, but at home on her laptop, when Daniel was sleeping. She had tried to contact Rose a countless number of times, but there was no luck.

Rose was back working for Torchwood in her parallel universe. She loved her job, but she was missing the Doctor like crazy. She thought of him all the time, not to mention Martha and Donna. She hoped that Martha was doing well with her baby, and she wished she could see them. She regreted coming back. Not that she didn't want to see her family, but she wanted to be with the Doctor.

The Doctor was heartbroken. Rose had just left him, and he felt so stupid for saying all of those things he said. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! If he had just realised that he did need somebody, then Rose would still be here with him. But she wasn't, and there was no way back...

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna and Lee were strolling down the street, hand in hand. They were laughing, and Donna finally felt happy. There were talking about their holiday, and what they should go and see.

"Well, gambling is a must," Donna said, as they turned a corner.

"Oh, is Donna a gambler, eh? I expected more from you, Miss Noble!" Lee joked. Donna slapped him playfully and smiled. She loved it when they were together, as he always made her laugh. He reminded her of the Doctor, when he was with Rose. His eyes lit up hen he saw her, and that's what Donna wanted. She hoped Lee felt the same way!

"But seriously, what are we gonna go? One whole week in Las Vegas!" Donna asked, as she tucked her red hair back behind her ears.

"I dunno. Let's get a guidebook and see, shall we?" he offered, and they walked into a shop.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose placed the files on top of the cabinet and sighed. She wanted adventure, not paper work! When Pete offered her her job back, she jumped at the chance, thinking that it would be exhilarating and fun. But it wasn't. She swivelled on her chair when she heard someone calling her name.

"Rose!" It was a females voice. Rose looked around, not sure where it was coming form.

"Rose!" she turned to see Martha's face in her computer screen.

"Martha? How the hell did you do that?" Rose gasped.

"Well, do you remember when you tried to contact the Doctor using your computer? Well, I used UNIT technology to reverse the effect and voila!" Martha explained, smiling. She had done it! The Doctor would have been proud of her!

"How are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine, I had the baby. I named him Daniel," Martha grinned, watching Rose's reaction.

"Oh, congratulations! I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there. I wan to be back with you guys! It's were I belong!" Rose sighed. Pete walked in, and Rose quickly switched off the screen.

"Alight Rose?" he asked, putting his arm around her. Rose nodded, and he handed her more paperwork. "Sort this out, will ya, hon? Thanks!" he slipped out of the room. Rose chucked the paper on her desk and switched the computer screen on. Martha, luckily was still there.

"Rose! What happened?" Martha asked, concerned. Rose looked around anxiously.

"Listen, Im at work tommorow. We'll speak then, OK?" Rose said, and she turned the screen off.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Martha turned off her computer. She couldn't wait to tell the Doctor that she had found Rose!

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWWDWDDWDWD

"What do you mean, you found Rose?" the Doctor asked her, confused.

"Just come with me!" Martha dragged him to the computer. "Rose, I have a surprise!" She ushered him in front of the computer.

"Hello Rose."

_Ohhhhh_

_Please read and review_


	12. Chapter 12

Rose was shocked to see the Doctor on her computer screen. What should she do? Should she turn the screen off or should she talk to him.

"Rose?" he said again.

"Yeah, sorry. Listen, I've gotta go Martha, I've got tons of stuff to do. Bye!" she said quickly, and switched the screen off. She then leaned back into her chair and sighed. Why did she do that? Rubbing her eyes, she turned her mind to the pile of paperwork in front of her and got stuck in.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor was staring at the screen. Martha didn't know what to say, so she just put her arm around him and leaned on his back. Daniel started to wail, so Martha stood up and walked upstairs.

Later on, Martha brought Daniel down for some milk. The Doctor was in her kitchen, still silent. Martha fed Daniel the milk and slowly rocked him back to sleep.

"Maybe she was just nervous?" Martha suggested, wiping Daniel's face.

"Why should she be? Let's just face it, she doesn't want to come back!" the Doctor sighed. Martha smiled sadly, feeling sorry for him. But she did wonder what was up with Rose. As she layed Daniel back into his cot once the Doctor slumped back to the TARDIS, she decided to try and contact her again. As she typed the UNIT address into her laptop, Tom walked in.

"I'm home!" he called, and Martha shushed him.

"Daniel's asleep!" Martha smiled, and kissed him. Tom sat down next to her and frowned.

"UNIT? What are you up to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing much...just catching up on work, you know..." Martha lied, shrugging. Tom nodded, but he didn't quite believe her.

"Right, I'm having a cup of coffee, you want one?" he asked, as he dumped his coat onto the banister.

"No thanks!" Martha replied, as the UNIT website opened up. She was in!

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna shut her suitcase and grinned. She was going on holiday! She had never been to America before. Butlins was the furthest away she had ever been from home, before she met the Doctor. And she was going away with Lee, he funny, handsome boyfriend. The only thing that could make her life better was if Rose came back, to take the Doctor out of his misery. Donna sighed, and lugged her heavy suitcase to the control room. There she found the Doctor, fiddling with some buttons.

"You all ready?" he asked, looking up from the console. Donna nodded and smiled.

"I think so! Hey, I'm only gone for two weeks, and Martha is just a phone call away," She reassured him.

"Thanks," he said half-heartedly. Donna hugged him.

"Try not to get yourself killed" Donna joked.

"Off we go!" The Doctor set the TARDIS off, and Donna fell onto the seat.

"Did you even pass your test?" Donna asked, as they landed.

"Nope!" he grinned, and Donna rubbed her head. She then picked up her suitcase as there was a knock at the door.

"It's me!" Lee's muffled voice was heard. Donna grinned.

"Come in!" she called, and tided up her hair. Lee popped his head around the wooden door and looked around. He mouth gaped open.

"Blimey! You were telling the truth! It's huge!" he cried, as Donna ran up to him and gave him a kiss almost a big as the TARDIS itself. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the fact that two people were snogging right in front of him. He remembered when he was the one that everyone kissed. Rose, Madame Du Pompadour, Martha, even Donna. Now he was getting into the habit of watching other people kiss!

"We'd better get off then. Bye, Doctor," Lee said.

"Take care!" Donna cried, and they walked out, hand in hand.

And the Doctor was alone again. He walked around the console, not sure what to do with himself. Rose as right, it was much worse without a companion by his side. He missed all of them. But missing Rose was tearing his heart out. He wanted her back, right that moment, just to say how sorry he was and how he wanted to be with her forever. Sighing, he flopped onto the chair. Why was life so hard for him? He had a curse. No matter how hard he tried, sooner or later he was going to be lonely again. He rubbed his eyes and closed them, hoping to catch up on some sleep.

"Doctor?" A female voice awoke him. He looked around.

"Who's there?" he frowned, and glanced at the console monitor. Rose was there.

"Rose?" he asked.

"It's me," she replied quietly, tucking her blond hair behind her ears.

"How did you do that?" he was dazed, but excited. Rose was back! He felt like dancing around the room.

"It's a long story. Listen, I'm sorry for switching you off earlier. I was just...nervous," Rose admitted.

"Can you come through properly?"

"I dunno. I only just worked out how to do this, I don't think that I can come through just yet," she smiled, and the Doctor grinned. She smiled at him! That meant that she still must love him little bit...he hoped.

"I'll see what I can do, hold on..." the Doctor reached in his jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdiver. He pushed it against the monitor and prayed that it would work. "Come on, come on, come on!" he muttered. When he looked at the screen again, Rose had disappeared. He was distraught. She had gone! He felt his whole body droop.

"Thank you." He stopped, and turned around. Rose was tood there, tears in her eyes. He grabbed her and kissed her, like they hadn't seen each other in months. Which, in fact, they hadn't!

"I'm so sorry," he admitted, but Rose just looked at him, enevoloped him into another hug and he spun her around.

"And Rose, you were right. I do need someone," he got down on one knee. Rose was shocked, and her heart was beating out of control. "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?" he asked hopefully. Rose smiled, and began to reply.

The Doctor then woke up.

To Be continued...

I feel really bad for that ending!


	13. Chapter 13

**Unlucky Chapter number- can't be a good thing :)**

When Martha finally contacted Rose again, Rose was at home, on her laptop. It had been two months since Martha had last spoken to her, although Martha thought that it was still the same day. It was all wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff. Rose had been busy trying to find a place for herself. Not that she didn't love her parents and Lily, but she was twenty three. She needed to start providing for herself. She couldn't kid herself that she would be back with the Doctor again, so she had almost given up hope.

Almost.

As she searched on the Internet, she got an electric shock. She recoiled her hand away, and frowned. What was going on? She soon realised when Martha popped up on screen.

"Rose! Finally! Where did you go earlier today?" Martha asked.

"What do you mean? Last time I spoke to you was two months ago!" Rose replied, confused. Martha slapped her forehead.

"Stupid! I'm so sorry, Rose. We only spoke earlier this morning for me! Wow, two months, eh? What have you been doing?" She asked. Rose shrugged, aware that she wasn't looking her best. She had just piled her hair on top of her head and secured it with an old clip. And she wasn't wearing any make-up! God, she must have been a sight!

"Um, not much, still working for Torchwood, you?" Rose self-consciously brushed her blond hair away from her face and grabbed her mug of coffee.

"Well, in the few hours, have just been feding Daniel, comforting the Doctor and trying to infiltrate UNIT. You know, as you do," Martha joked, but Rose frowned.

"Why were you comforting the Doctor?" she asked.

"He was upset. You kinda switched off the screen when he was talking to you, remember?" Martha tried to jog her memory.

"I remember. But why was he upset?" Rose sipped the mug of coffee slowly, waiting for Martha's response.

"He loves you, Rose. You must know that," she said quietly. Rose almost choked on her coffee. Loved her? She wished!

"No, don't you understand? He did love me, but then I opened by big gob and ruined it! And then I stupidly pressed the bright yellow button that I had for saftey! He won't want me back, not now!" Rose cried, exasperated.

"Of cousre he will. He want's you back! Donna's off on holiday, and I'm not living in the TARDIS anymore, so he is all alone!" Martha encouraged her.

"Even if I wanted to, there;s no way that I could get back," Rose sighed, and wiped her tears away. She had been doing a lot of crying recently. Martha just smiled sadly.

"But don't you want to try?"

So they did. Rose spent all day hacking into Torchwood using her dads account. She searched through all of the files, and the hope that she had almost lost came back fully, and she was on a high. Martha meanwhile, was doing all she can on the UNIT database. But as she was a mother, she would have to take breaks to care for her son. But as soon as Tom was home, she would just plonk herself in front of the computer and would just work her way into all of the secrets that UNIT held. Tom was feeling neglected, and every so often he tried to talk to her.

"Martha, listen..."

"Not now Tom!"

"But Martha!" He tried to get a word in, but she just ignored him. He rolled his eyes and went off to care for Daniel.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Yes!" Rose cried, as Mickey walked in.

"What's up with you? Win the lottery?" he asked, and handed her a bag of crisps. He wasn't living with the Tyler's anymore, but he came round often. He knew about Rose and Martha's plan, and he was doing all that he could to help.

"Nope, even better!"

"What's better than winning the lottery?" Mickey joked. Rose slapped him.

"Shut up! No, I know how I can get back to the Doctor. And it's so easy! I just need to find a yellow button..." she trailed off, and looked all around her room. "Where is it?" she mumbled, pulling open draws and searching through the contents. She groaned. "I've lost it!" She slumped back onto the sofa with Mickey, who, although they finished a long time ago, still had a soft spot for her.

"I'll help you," he offered, and together, they both searched through her room.

"No!" she wailed. "Where did I put it?" she asked herself. Instantly, she saw a yellow button at the back on her wardrobe. "Yes!" she cried and dug down deep for it. She pulled it out and kissed it.

"So, you're off then?" he asked. She looked at him.

"I have to go back. I want to be with him, saving the earth, saving everybody on this planet from plunging into darkness."

"But you do that at Torchwood," Mickey tried to persuade her. Rose smiled.

"No. I do paperwork at Torchwood," she grinned, closed her eyes and she pressed the button.

To be continued...

Please read and review x


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG! The Stolen Earth was amazing! But the reunion that we all wanted was ruined by a stupid Dalek! **

**Please keep reviewing x**

Rose awoke, her head feeling heavy. She rubbed her eyes, not sure where she even was. _Have I made it?_ she thought, getting up from the ground and brushing herself down. She couldn't see anything, everything was just black.

"Hello!" She called out, hoping that someone would reply. Her voice echoed the empty room. "If anyone is there, could you help me?" she asked, looking around. She felt all of the walls, searching to find a door or a window or something, anything to get her out of the darkness. "Listen, please could someone help?" she asked, getting increasingly desperate. Suddenly, she tumbled onto the ground. "What the hell..." she whispered. She was scared now.

* * *

Mickey sat on Rose's bed, his head in his hands. He hadn't even got to say goodbye! Well, not properly. He just hoped that she had made it safe, and was back with the Doctor. He sighed, walked out of the room, and softly closed the door.

* * *

The Doctor was fiddling with the levers and buttons in the control room. He was bored. With no companion to talk to, he was going out of his mind! He tried to talk to the TARDIS, but he wanted human company. He knew that Donna was due home from her holiday any minute, and he would have to land on Earth. But until then, he had to occupy himself. But how? His mind drifted off as he landed and he looked around the room. He then spotted the chess game that he had used earlier, when he needed something pointy to fix a knob on the controls.

He grinned.

_Minutes later..._

"Oh, you thought that you could beat me, Doctor, but think again!" the Doctor cried, and moved his pawn. He then turned the board around and smiled.

"You think you are very clever, but you are wrong! Take that!" he screeched, and dissolved into a maniac laughing fit. OK, so he had gone a _little _bit crazy.

"Check!" he grinned, feeling so proud of himself.

"You have much to learn. You should never take on the Doctor, Doctor!"

"What the hell?" the Doctor heard a voice behind him, and he turned around. Donna was standing there, hands on hips, and her eyebrow was raised.

"Donna! I...um..." he trailed off sheepishly, blushing. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Chess? Boy, you must have been bored. Now come 'ere!" Donna enveloped him into a hug.

"How was it?" he asked, kicking the board under the chair. Donna smiled.

"It was amazing! I just loved it. America is just so..American!" Donna gushed. The Doctor noticed that she kept waving her left hand around, explaining things. It was like she wanted him to notice something. He then spotted it.

"You got married?" he gasped. Donna blushed.

"It was out of the blue!" replied Donna, knowing full well that she had suspected it all along. She even pointed out all of the chapels to Lee as they went on a tour around the city.

"Wow! Congratulations!" he said. But in his heart, he had the feeling of dread. Marriage meant the Donna would be leaving him soon, and he didn't want that to happen again. Martha was married, Rose hated him, and now Donna had gone and wed Lee. For the first time in a while, he felt old.

"Thank you! It was so romantic! It was just like in the movies, you know, a little white chapel, flowers everywhere! In the lobby afterwards, we stood about three hundred yards away from each other. Then we ran to each other, and kissed for ages! Everyone was looking, but we didn't care. It was great!" Donna beamed, remembering it all. The Doctor smiled. He had always wanted to do that. Spotting someone in the distance and running towards them. And when he meant someone, he meant Rose. But knowing his luck, he would be shot by a...Dalek, or something! He shuddered at the thought, and turned back to Donna.

* * *

Rose lay on the floor, terrified. What was she to do? Her mobile trilled to life. Frowning, she reached into her pocket, and flipped her phone up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Rose!" Donna said.

"How did you do that?" Rose asked. There was no way Donna could reach her. Her phone was out of signal! Not that she was complaining!

"I'm using the TARDIS phone," Donna explained. Rose nodded.

"Listen, I need to talk to the Doctor," Rose said urgently. Donna passed the phone onto the Doctor, who was begging for the phone, He grabbed it.

"Hello?" he said, trying to sound casual. Rose swallowed.

"Hi. It's me, Rose. Um, I need your help, coz I don't know where I am," Rose said sheepishly. The Doctor smiled.

"At your service!"

_**There you go!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Can I just say, thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe that this story has got so many! It was originally meant to be a one shot, but after reading the reviews that I got for the first chapter, I decided to carry on. And on, and on...**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. Keep 'em coming! x**

**BTW, I don't own any of this, if I haven't said before!**

* * *

"Can you describe where you are?" the Doctor asked. Rose shrugged.

"I dunno. It's just sorta...dark," Rose offered. Donna frowned at the Doctor, who was pacing up and down.

"OK, how did you end up there?"

"Well, I used the yellow button, you know, the one that enables me to go anywhere, in any universe. I was trying to get back to you, and somehow, I ended up here," Rose explained, biting her lip. It sounded really stupid when she said it out loud!

"Um, when you say dark, do you mean really really dark?" the Doctor asked.

"It feels like I'm kinda floating. Like there's nothing around me. Why, is that bad?" Rose tensed. The Doctor didn't reply. "Doctor, is that bad?" she asked again.

"It's the void." He rubbed his head as he answered. Rose took a deep breath in.

"But the void...I remember you saying that it was hell. Am I dead?" Rose asked quietly, tears slipping down her cheek.

"No, no! But...I'm sorry, but I can't get you out of there," Donna covered her mouth, and stifled a sob. What did he mean? The Doctor then stared at the phone.

"Lost her," he said, and pressed the end call button.

"Well, what's wrong? Is she OK?" Donna said. "You have to call her back! DO IT!" Donna ordered, shoving the phone to his ear. He pushed it away.

"There is nothing that I can do," he explained, and flopped onto the captains chair. Donna rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Oh, puh-leese! Impossible is your middle name! You said it was impossible for her to come back the first time, and she did. You said that it was impossible for her to come back the second time, and she...sorta did. What's stopping you?" Donna asked, concerned for her friend.

"It's the void. The Void is the space between parallel universes, every single one of them. But in the void, there is no light, not dark, no day, no night. There is just nothing. Can you imagine that? Just nothing. And that's what Rose is gonna have to live with forever. And it's all my fault," the Doctor admitted. Donna rubbed his back.

"No it's not!" she argued.

"It is! If I hadn't drove her away in the first place, then she wouldn't be stuck in the void!" The Doctor cried, and put his head in his hands. Donna looked around awkwardly.

"Listen, I'm gonna ring Lee. He will help us, yeah?" Donna suggested, reaching into her pocket for her mobile.

"What good will that do?" the Doctor mumbled. Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, if you're just gonna sit there and mope, then maybe I won't bother!" She folded her arms and sighed. The Doctor got up and smiled at her.

"No, sorry. Go ahead. We haven't left Earth yet," he played with the TARDIS monitor. Donna nodded, and opened her phone up. Maybe Lee would think of something.

* * *

Lee knocked on the door.

"Knock Knock!" he called, popping his head around. Donna grinned when she saw him, and embraced him.

"Hello, hubbie!" she joked, and he smiled back.

"How is my darling today?" he asked, his hands behind his back. Donna tried to look, but he ushered her away.

"I'm fine! What's behind you?" she asked, curious.

"Well, you sounded upset on the phone, so I bought...these!" he replied, and with a flourish handed her ten red roses. Donna gasped. She loved roses!

"Thank you! They're gorgeous!" she exclaimed, sniffing them.

"Just like you," he said cheesily. She kissed him, and the Doctor walked in. He soon regretted it.

"Oh, hi Lee!" he said, uneasily. The couple broke apart and Donna rushed over to show him the flowers.

"Look at these! Aren't they gorgeous?" Donna asked, holding them up to him. His face was straight.

"Roses?"

"Yep!"

"Roses?"

"Yep! What's wrong with that?" Donna asked, a little puzzled. He raised an eyebrow to her. "Oh god, Roses!" she suddenly realised. They weren't the greatest flower for the Doctor to see right now, especially after loosing Rose...

"Take them back!" Donna cried, and chucked the flowers to him.

"But...I don't understand..." Lee asked, as the flowers flew through the air. He reached out to grab them all, but they all fell out of his hands. He clumsily picked them all up, mumbling 'sorry'. Donna sighed. She ushered Lee outside, with an apologetic smile at the Doctor.

The Doctor scuffed at the petals that had tumbled form the roses. He reached down to pick one up, and smelt it. God, he missed Rose. But on the upside, at least she tried to get back! But if only he could save her from an eternity of darkness. But how...?

He looked at the rose petal and smiled.

He had an idea.

* * *

As Donna came back a few hours later, the Doctor was rushing around the control room. She was surprised at his sudden change of mood.

"What's got you all happy?" Donna asked. The Doctor turned to face her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Rose!"

"She came back?"

"Not yet! But I've found a way. The TARDIS can speak telepathically to anyone, but she has formed a special bond with Rose, due to the whole 'Bad Wolf' situation. Now, if I can get the TARDIS to help her through opening the heart of the TARDIS, then maybe she can somehow, maybe, just maybe, possibly return!" The Doctor explained to her.

"But isn't the heart of the TARDIS lethal?" Donna asked, confused.

"Nope! Well, when I say no, I mean unlikely. Well, when I say unlikely, I mean a fifty fifty chance. Well..."

"Doctor!" Donna interrupted. He stopped. "When are you gonna start?" The Doctor smiled at her.

"Right now!" he answered, slamming down the lever. Gold light started to swirl around the Doctor and Donna, who were mesmerized by the whole thing. They could hear whisperersof the whole of time and space, images from millions of years ago. The Doctor noticed that the TARDIS was humming, which meant that she was reaching out for Rose.

"Find her," he said softly.

* * *

Rose, who was still floating suddenly felt a gush of wind.

"What?" she mumbled, looking for the source. Gold wisps blew around her, and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. The sensation was amazing, but she was tense. What was happening? Her hair was blown about, and the gold started to envelope her.

Then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**I will dedicate my next chapter to the person who gives me my one hundreth review! I'm on number 99!**

* * *

Rose had been unconscious for a long time now. The Doctor was watching over her lay in her bed. He had got her back! Good old TARDIS. He stroked her face, and she moaned slightly. _What is she dreaming about? _he wondered, and smiled. Donna crept in behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"How is she?" she whispered.

"OK. She's cooling down a a bit," the Doctor replied. When Rose had been rushed into existence again, she was sweating like a sauna. Donna and the Doctor had to act quickly to make sure that she didn't overheat. Donna felt the towel that she had placed on Rose's head.

"I'm gonna run cold water over this again," she smiled at him, and padded out of the room. The Doctor was still fixated on Rose. Was it possible to be beautiful when you're asleep? Even when you're sweating, and have a bit of drool seeping from your mouth? For Rose, it definitely was possible. He stroked away blond wisps from her face, and Rose started to open her eyes.

"Hello!" he grinned at her. She tried to smile, but she ached.

"Hi," she replied softly, and closed her eyes again. Donna walked back in with the towel.

"OK, so this is a lot colder. It might help her wake up," Donna mumbled, and placed the towel back onto Rose's sweating forehead. She then grabbed a stool and sat down next to the Doctor.

"You know earlier, when Lee brought in the roses, he didn't mean to upset you. He doesn't even know what has happened between you guys. I didn't think it was my place to tell him," Donna touched his arm.

"I know. I guess I was just upset. But I'm fine now," He looked at Rose. For the first time, Donna knew that he would be alright. Finally, she could sleep easy! She looked at Rose too, and rubbed her arm.

"And so is she. Fine, I mean," the Doctor interrupted her thoughts. Donna nodded. She jumped when her mobile vibrated in her pocket. She reached for it and answered.

"Hello? Hold on, Martha...yes...we know! See you in a moment!" Donna switched her phone off. "Martha," she told the Doctor.

"Is she coming?"

"Yeah. She wants to see Rose, just give her a check up, that kinda thing," Donna replied. The Doctor nodded, touched that Martha cared that much about Rose. To think, she was once jealous of her! But now they were good friends. But he was a bit disappointed that it wasn't 'handbags at dawn', he had to admit it. He quite liked a cat fight...

* * *

Martha screamed when Donna told her the news. Donna had to shush her and beckoned her out of Rose's room.

"You're married? Oh my god! I'm so pleased for you! Who's the lucky fella, then?" Martha grinned, hugging Donna.

"Lee. We met at your baby shower. He was a waiter, and I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him!" Donna admitted. Martha smiled, happy for her friend. Now only Rise was left to walk down the aisle...

"How is Daniel anyway?" Donna asked.

"Oh, he's great! He's almost six months now. He's teething though, so it's a nightmare to sleep at the moment. But I love being a mum!" Martha replied, and she walked back into Rose's room. Rose, who was still asleep turned in her sleep. Martha bent over her, and checked her pulse.

"Everything is working here," she muttered, and placed the stethoscope to Rose's heart. It was beating normally, perhaps a little faster than usual. But that was still OK.

"Everything alright, Doctor Jones?" the Doctor appeared in the doorway, holding a mug of coffee. Martha turned and smiled at him.

"Yes thank you. Rose is fine. She's just a bit drowsy, but who wouldn't be after being dragged through the time vortex?" Martha joked, and put her equipment back in her bag. The Doctor sat back in his usual place, by Rose.

" So did Donna explain everything to you?" He asked, sipping on the coffee. Martha nodded.

"Yep. I understand everything. She got a lucky escape, by the sounds of it," Martha tucked a stray bit of hair back behind her ear and glanced at her mobile. She hadn't had a text from Tom all day. "Hey, I'd better get back. Daniel's just with mum at the moment, so I'd better go and get him," Martha opened the main TARDIS door and gave them a little wave.

* * *

Rose started to stir a few hours after Martha had left. Her head ached, and she felt drowsy and all over the place. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around to try and gather her whereabouts. Smiling, she realised. She was home! But where was everyone else? Donna was just walking passed, and she looked in. She did a double take when she saw Rose siting up in bed.

"Rose?" Donna asked, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"It's me," she croaked, and Donna almost knocked her out again by grabbing her into a hug.

"DOCTOR!" She called, and Rose winced. Loud noises were almost too much to bear! The Doctor came running in.

"What is it now?" He rolled his eyes, but then he spotted Rose. "Rose!" He ran over to her and hugged her, but not as ferocious as Donna. More tender, and more loving.

"I thought I'd lost you!" The Doctor smiled at her.

"Can't get rid of me that easily!" she replied softly. Donna smiled at the tender moment, and then felt awkward. She was about to make herself scarce when Rose's mobile trilled. Rose reached for it and answered it wearily. She had been busy!

"Hello?"

"Rose! You're awake. Thank god!" Martha's voice called down the phone.

"Yeah, well I'm back for good now," she glanced at the Doctor, who was grinning from ear to ear. She was back, and nothing could ever take her away. As Martha and Rose said their goodbyes, Donna slipped out of the room to make dinner.

* * *

The trio sat in the kitchen, munching on chess on toast. Rose, who was ravenous, wolfed down her slice and then got up to the grill and put on some more. Donna, who was still on her first slice watched her.

"Hungry?" Donna asked, with a little smile. Rose nodded and she put her bread onto the grill. Sighing, Donna stared at her not too curvy frame.

"Where do you put all of it though? You're skinny!" Donna glanced at her own body. It wasn't perfect, she knew that.

"Hey, I like curves on a woman. Looks better then being a pole," the Doctor said, causing Donna to raise an eyebrow.

"And don't get me started on you! You eat almost anything, anytime, and you're as skinny as a whippet!" Donna retorted. The Doctor looked offended, and glared at her.

"Aw, leave him alone!" Rose smiled, and kissed his cheek. Donna pretended to be sick.

"God, I wish you'd have stayed in that parallel universe of yours," Donna joked. Rose pulled a sad face, and the Doctor slapped her. Donna retaliated by slapping him back harder.

"Ow!" he cried, and clutched his arm. Donna rolled her eyes.

"OK, I think that we should all calm down now," Rose said sensibly. Donna and the Doctor nodded, and they shook hands. Rose grinned. "There we are! Now who wants seconds?"

* * *

**What do you think! Now remember, the one hundreth reviewer gets a prize!**

**OK, I lied. Not a prize, more like a chapter dedication. Also, I need advice. Should I make Donna pregnant, or is that too much like Martha's story? And what is going to happen between the Doctor and Rose?**

**Well, I have something planned...**

**So please, keep reading on and reviewing! x**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is dedicated to rose4thedoctor4eva, who was the one hundreth reviewer. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all! **

**Please keep giving my advice, and keep reviewing...god, I sound like a stuck record...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose was in her room, sorting out her clothes. Some of them were creased and dirty, but others she had completely forgotten about! As she plonked the unwanted clothes onto the floor, the Doctor walked in and got an old bra chucked at his face. Rose sighed, and turned to see the Doctor grinning at her. Then she went bright red.

"Is this yours?" the Doctor asked, trying to contain his laughter. "It's very pretty," he added, and he couldn't hold it in any longer. Rose grabbed the bra off him and put her hands on her hips.

"What, like you've never seen a bra before?" Rose retorted, but the Doctor was too busy wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Oh believe me, I have," he replied with a mischievous smile, that made Rose feel quite nervous. What did he mean? Sh scooped her clothes up and piled them onto her bed. "Right, I have to sift through all of these to try and find something nice."

"Why?" The Doctor asked, perching on the end of her bed. Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's Donna and Lee's wedding reception!" Rose folded a purple top and placed it back into her wardrobe. The Doctor frowned.

"Is it? But they got married, like, a month ago!"

"Yes, but they never had a proper reception. So they're having one tonight. Do you want me to choose your clothes for ya?" Rose asked.

"What's wrong wit these?" the Doctor frowned, staring down at his suit. He didn't think he looked at all bad. Geek chic, he called it.

"You wear it everyday!" Rose grinned, and grabbed a dress out of the wardrobe. It was a black, low cut, v-neck that ended at about her knees. She held it up against her. "What do you think? Too black?" she asked, looking in the mirror. The Doctor shook his head.

"Nah! It'll be fine!" he replied, and left her too it. _Girls,_ he thought, _they are so obsessed with looking good! _He entered the control room and placed the co-ordinates for Earth into the TARDIS monitor. He glanced at himself in the mirror, and saw that he had some white stuff in his hear. He tried to get it out by fluffing his hair up, but it was too difficult. He needed Rose.

* * *

Rose had just got into her black dress and was waiting fot the curlers to heat up when the Doctor wandered into her room.

"Rose...I need you..." he said. Rose frowned. What did he mean? He needed her? He got down on one knee and looked up at her. _Oh god_, Rose thought, _this is it! He's gonna ask me to marry him_! She tucked her blond hair behind her ears and gave him a beautiful smile.

"Rose...would you ..." The Doctor gulped.

"Yes, Doctor?" she got herself ready.

"Would you...please get the white stuff out of my hair? It's really bugging me!" the Doctor bent his head over. Which was lucky, as Rose having a heart attack. Well, almost. _How stupid was I? _she thought to herself, and mentally slapped herself. She brushed the white stuff out of the Doctor's hair.

"All done," she tried to smile. He got up and gave her a goofy grin.

"Thanks! Are you almost ready?" He asked, fluffing his hair. Rose nodded, and he strolled out. Rose glanced in the mirror, and felt like smashing it. She wanted to get married, damn it! If the Doctor wasn't ready, then she needed to be with someone who was!

* * *

"What do you think?" Rose asked, as she twirled around in her black dress. The Doctor stared at her.

"You look beautiful!" he gasped.

"Considering I'm human," she added, and smiled. The Doctor pulled down the lever and off they went. Rose was looking at her wedding finger, and noting how blank it was. The Doctor didn't see this, as he was too busy bounding about the place, laughing and pushing down random buttons.

If he had seen it, then maybe he would have realised that Rose wanted to marry him. But the alien that he was, he just ignored her.

* * *

They stepped outside the doors and looked around. The Doctor offered his arms to Rose, who linked it. They then set off, laughing about something or other. Rose was the first to spot Donna.

"Donna!" she called, and Donna turned around. She grinned when she saw them, and excused herself from the other guests that she was talking to.

"Rose, Doctor! Don't you two look nice!" Donna hugged them both.

"We could say the same about you! Have you had your hair done?" Rose asked. Donna's hair was shorter, and her fringe was more defined. Donna nodded, and touched her barnett.

"Had it done today. Do you like it?" Donna and Rose started discussing hair products, so th Doctor wandered off. He got a lemonade form the bar, and looked at all of Donna's guests. Rose was by far the prettiest in the room. He was watching her laughing, her blond hair swaying by her shoulders. Her beautiful brown eyes were lit up with excitement, and he just wanted to go over there and sweep her off her feet.

"Doctor?" Lee smiled at him.

"Oh, hi Lee. How are you?" the Doctor asked, still keeping an eye on Rose. She was moving out of his sight.

"I'm alright, thanks. Well, I was wondering, you don't mind if Donna moves in with me, do ya? It's just, we're married, an' all," Lee asked. The Doctor, who was trying to locate Rose, wasn't really listening and nodded. "Great, thanks!" Lee grinned, and left him alone. The Doctor sighed. Rose was no where to be seen.

"Boo!" He jumped. Rose was standing behind him, smiling.

"God, Rose, what was that for?" He calmed down, and sipped on his lemonade. Rose pulled a sad face.

"Sorry, I'm just a plain old nuisence. I will leave you to it..." she started, waiting for the Doctor's reaction. He shook his head.

"Nah, course not! Just remember, I am over 900 years old. I'm not quite as fit as I used to be," he said.

"I keep forgetting that you're that old! God, that really_ is _cradle snatching!" Rose ordered her coke from the bar as the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem to mind, though."

"Why should I? With a face like that, you could be a million years old, and I wouldn't care," Rose admitted.

"I'm just too irresistible!" He grinned.

" You're right, I can't keep my hands of you," Rose teased him, and they watched everyone else in a comfortable silence.

"You know, I've been to one of Donna's receptions before. It was right after I had lost you, and she hitched a ride off me. Unfortunately, they had all started the reception without her, so she turned on the waterworks, and her disappearance was immediately forgotten. Then everyone danced and had a great time, and I was all alone," the Doctor recalled. Rose patted him on the back and then had an idea. She offered him her arm.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked, worried. She wasn't going to make him...dance, was she? Rose smiled at him, and dragged him to the dance floor.

"You said that you were on your own, so I'm gonna make up for that," She pulled him closer to her, and the Doctor was getting a little bit uncomfortable. Where was he going to put his hand? How high up on her back? At the top, or lower? He placed it in the middle somewhere, and took Rose's hand. They moved around the floor, the music swaying their bodies.

"There you are! You were right, you've got moves," Rose said softly into his ear, and the Doctor smiled smugly.

"Well, you know...I'm not the best, but..." he started but Rose had just noticed Martha. She waved at her, and Martha made her way across the dance floor.

"Hey!" she grinned, and Martha smiled.

"No Tom?" the Doctor asked politely. Martha shook her head.

"He's not very well. He couldn't come tonight," Martha explained, and they nodded. But Rose saw the look in Martha's eyes and knew that there was more to that story then meets the eye.

* * *

Martha was in the bathroom, reapplying her make-up. She had got all teary eyed during the speeches. Not just because of what Donna and Lee's family had said, but because of Tom. Thinking about him just made her well up again, but she grabbed a tissue and dabbed under her eyes. Rose walked in and smiled at her.

"How emotional was that?" Rose asked, joining her at the mirror. Martha nodded, and shoved the clips back into her hair.

"Everything alright, Martha?" Rose inquired, unzipping her bag and pulling out her lip gloss.

"Yeah, of course! Why would you think that any thing's up?" Martha checked herself in the mirror and licked her teeth for any unwanted lipstick. Rose shrugged.

"No reason. I just wondered why Tom didn't come, that's all," Rose explained.

"He's ill, I told you!" Martha tried to convince her, but Rose wasn't buying it.

"But he's not ill, Martha. You're not being your usual self. What's going on?" She put her hand on Martha's arm, who crumpled up.

"I dunno what's wrong with him! He's becoming really distant, and we had an argument this evening while we were getting ready. I've forgotten what it was about, but that's the whole point. The only time we do talk is when we are fighting over something stupid. Marriage isn't supposed to be like that, is it?" Martha sobbed. Rose sighed, and felt sorry for her friend.

"I've never been married, so I couldn't talk to you about that sort of thing. But I'm always here for you, Martha, Donna too. Maybe even the Doctor when he's not running around, all puppy dog energy," Rose reassured her, and rubbed her shoulder. Martha sniffed, and reached for some more tissues.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't even think he loves me!" Martha confessed.

"Don't be silly! Of course he loves you. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Rose smiled softly at her. Donna came striding in.

"There you are! What's wrong?" Donna gasped, and she rushed over to hug Martha.

"You weren't meant to see this. I didn't want to ruin your big night," Martha whimpered.

"Martha, I love you to bits. Nothing you could ever do could ruin this night! What's up, eh?" Donna asked. Martha took a deep breath and explained the whole thing.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review! x**


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**Wow!**

**Nothing in this story is mine...yet!**

* * *

The Doctor leaned against the bar, wondering where Rose had got to. She had been in the toilet a while, and he was getting worried. Had she ran for it? He hoped not, because he would be all on his own again. Donna was moving out, Martha had left him, and this was the third time Rose had left him. He then frowned an hit himself inwardly. Why was he being so negative? He should be happy, for once in his life. Rose walked over, and he took her hand. _Phew_, he though, she hasn't escaped. Rose looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Home?" He asked softly.

"Home."

* * *

Rose was in her PJ'S drinking hot chocolate. She was still upset over Martha, and she felt so useless. But what could she do? The answer was nothing. Martha had promised to talk to Tom tonight, so she was waiting to see what had happened between them. The Doctor wandered in, his reading glasses perched on top of his nose. He opened the fridge and grabbed a yogurt. Rose smiled at him, and she sipped at her steaming mug.

"Heard from Martha yet?" he asked, reaching for a spoon. She shook her head.

"Nope, you?" She pulled her blond hair into a scruffy ponytail.

"Rose, you mustn't worry. They have somethings to sort out, but you can't do anything," The Doctor tried to reassure her.

"But that's the problem. I can't do anything, or say anything, to make things better for them. I just feel useless," Rose slumped back against her chair and felt the tears prick at her eyes again. The Doctor, who was currently spooning creamy yogurt into his mouth, also felt useless. Not only because of Martha, but because of Rose, and how depressed she was. He hated seeing her like this. The phone rang, and Rose jumped up.

"Hello?" she answered it.

"Hi!" Martha sobbed. Rose felt her heart skip a beat.

"Everything OK?" She asked, tense.

"Yep. Every thing's OK!" Martha laughed, and sniffed. "God, I'm so emotional! Tom and I had a long talk, and we've decided to try and work on it," Rose grinned, and gave a thumbs up to the Doctor. They then said their goodbyes, and Rose hurtled towards the Doctor. He scooped her up and smiled.

"How is everything now then?"

"It's all good, now. Can you believe it? I'm so happy!" Rose was flushed, her brown eyes bright with happiness. The Doctor bent down to kiss her, and their lips met. Slowly, it deepened, and he wrapped his arms around her. When they broke apart, Rose bit her lip.

"Goodnight, Doctor," she called, as she padded off to her room.

"Goodnight, Rose," he mumbled softly, smiling.

* * *

Donna woke up beside Lee. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. Everything in her life was perfect. She had a great husband, Martha and Tom were sorted, and the Doctor and Rose were together for good now. Lee started to stir, so she lent over him and waited for him to open his eyes.

"Mornin' Donna," He mumbled, opening one eyes. Donna grinned at him and kissed his cheek.

"Morning, babes. Coffee?" she offered, slipping into her dressing gown and running a brush through her messy, bed-head hair. Lee shook his head and yawned.

"I think I have a hangover," he groaned, and pulled the covers over him. Donna raised an eyebrow and grabbed the covers off him. Lee moaned and sat up, running his fingers through his scruffy black hair.

"We're going out today," Donna decided, as she sat down at her dressing room table. "I'm so glad that I can live with you now! Well, I would have lived with you even if he had said no, but that's besides the point." Lee smiled at her and shuffled to the bathroom.

"Where do you want to go today then?" He asked, reaching for the can of deodorant and spraying it under his arms. Donna shrugged as she entered the bathroom.

"I dunno. I just want to get some new additions to the house, you know, new sofas, or something. Just to make it more...homely," She explained, as Lee frowned.

"I though that I did a pretty good job," He defended himself, and Donna smiled at him.

"Of course you did! But now I want to make my mark," She said. Lee nodded, and grabbed his shaver from the cupboard. "Anyway, what do you want for breakfast?" Donna switched the shower on and waited for it to heat up.

"A good old fry up would be great, please," Lee replied. Donna climbed into the shower and shrieked.

"It's bloody freezing in 'ere!" She cried and she turned the temperature down. Lee chuckled to himself. Donna was so perfect for him. He was quite shy and didn't like to upset people, where as she was bolshy and single minded. He fell for her, hard and fast. He still couldn't believe his luck.

* * *

After her shower, Donna was in the kitchen switching the oven on. Lee strode in and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked, opening the fridge and reaching for the bacon. Lee shrugged.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have a wife like you," He grinned, and Donna felt herself blush. Finally, she had found the one! He had even said how lucky he was to be with her. It was the stuff dreams were made from.

"Well, that's an extra fried egg for you then, Mr Thomas," She smiled at him, and cracked open an egg. Lee opened the newspaper and started to read it. Donna was humming to herself when she heard a crash. It was came from the living room...

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked, his hand hovering over the lever. Rose bit her lip and shrugged.

"Surprise me," She said, smiling at him. He grinned back, and set the co-ordinates.

"Off we go!" He said, and pulled the lever down. Then things took a turn for the worst.The Doctor and Rose were being chucked across the floor, helpless and out of reach from each other. The Doctor tried to grab hold of the lever, but he kept slipping and rolling away.

"Make it stop!" Rose cried, her hair flying about the place.

"I CAN'T!" The Doctor tried to grab hold of the lever. Fortunately, this time he did actually hold on to it and with all the power he could summon, he slammed it down. Rose screamed as the TARDIS interior burst into flames. The heat was unbearable and Rose, whose head felt like it was at an international drum festival, could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness. The Doctor grabbed hold of her and put his arms around her waist. She finally fell unconscious, and the TARDIS was about to crash. The Doctor closed his eyes and held onto Rose. After what seemed like a lifetime, the TARDIS crash landed with quite a big bump. He opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was burnt, and Rose was still unconscious. The Doctor draped her over the captains chair and he went around the whole of the TARDIS, making sure everything was alright.

"Come on Rose," He mumbled softly, and picked her up. Although she wasn't very heavy, she wasn't very light either and he struggled to wedge the door open with his foot. He then stepped outside into the sunlight.

* * *

"Doctor?" Donna asked, as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, Rose lying in his arms. He smiled at her weakly.

"What are you doind here?" He asked, putting Rose onto the sofa. Donna put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I live here, idiot! Look what you've done!" She screamed. The Doctor turned around to find that his crash landing had smashed into Donna's living room wall and window. Many of her neighbours were outside, pointing and whispering at them. Donna was furious.

"I didn't mean to!" The Doctor protested, but Donna wasn't listening. Lee walked in and gasped.

"What's happened here?" He asked, touching Donna's arm.

"That...spaceman, that's what happened!" Donna pointed to him. The Doctor waved at him, muttering hello. Lee was gobsmacked.

"Get out," He said firmly.

"But I can't, you see..." The Doctor started, but Lee interrupted him.

"NO! You come in here, and smash through our house, and you expect to be welcomed with open arms? I don't think so mate!" Lee laughed sarcastically. The Doctor stared at him, not blinking.

"Fine. I'll go. But you just hear me out. This was an accident. I would never deliberately smash through your house, and I can't believe you would think that I would actually do something like that," The Doctor was face to face with Lee.

"What happened?" Donna, Lee and the Doctor turned to see Rose sitting up. They had completely forgotten about her.

"Your boyfriend here smashed through our house, that's what happened!" Lee explained. Donna shushed him, starting to feel a little sorry for Rose and the Doctor. She had realised that it wasn't their fault, but she still wasn't going to apologise.

"He didn't mean to," Rose defended the Doctor.

"OK, let's talk about this later. Rose, are you feeling OK?" Donna asked. Rose nodded, and although she had a splitting headache, right now that was the least of her problems. The Doctor and Lee shrugged, not wanting to give in to each other.

* * *

"How dare he!" The Doctor fumed, as he tried to fix the controls. " It was an accident! I've never seen him like that before!" Rose was running her fingers through her hair.

"I dunno. He was just upset. You would be too if something had smashed into your TARDIS," Rose sighed. The Doctor whirred the sonic screwdriver at the controls.

"Christmas, last year. The Titanic came crashing through these walls. Mind you, it wasn't the actual Titanic," The Doctor recalled. Rose nodded, knowing that Christmas wasn't safe these days with the Doctor around.

"Still, you've offered to do all that you can to help fix the damages. Everything will just blow over," Rose said hopefully. The Doctor nodded, but he was till a bit frowny.

"Never liked that guy," He muttered under his breath, but it wsn't quiet enough. Rose slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He pulled a sad face.

"Be nice," She said, and he folded his arms. Rose rolled her eyes and she got down on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**What do you think? I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that has added this story to their story alerts, and to everyone who has actually chosen this as one of their favourite stories. I am so grateful. Thank you to everyone who has put me on their favourite authors list, it's an honour.**

**Most of all, thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far.**

**Keep 'm coming! x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Journey's End had me in tears! Rose and the Doctor got their kiss!**

**But it wasn't the real Doctor!**

**Sorry it's taken ages to update, I just couldn't actually write anything until I had got over the initial shock of it!**

**Anywaay, I'm going to carry on as normal. But I think this story is going no-where, so I may have to have something big happen...**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose wiped her forehead and sighed. They had been scrubbing the TARDIS from top to bottom for what seemed like ages. And the Doctor was still sulking over the whole Donna and Lee thing. Honestly, it was like living with an overgrown child!

"You almost done?" The Doctor asked, plonking the bucket down beside her.

"Yes, but I fell like bleedin' Cinderella. Why?" She replied, dipping her scrubber into the water. He grinned.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go out tonight! Just the two of us. How does that sound?" Rose started up at him. Was he feeling OK? The Doctor didn't do romance and dinner dates.

"Are you alright?" She asked, warily, and began scrubbing the floor again. He frowned.

"I'm offering you to come to dinner with me. What's so bad about that?"He tried not to be offended. Rose smiled.

"Nothing. You just don't usually ask me out."

"Well, I feel like saying thank you. For helping me clean the TARDIS and all," He shrugged, a bit embarrassed. Rose dropped her cloth in the bucket and stood up.

"Right, well I'm off to get ready!"

* * *

Donna was drinking her coffee and staring at the builders muscles. Maybe she could convince Lee to join a gym! He wasn't exactly fat, but he wasn't as muscular as these guys either. She smiled as one of them bent over to reveal a very bodacious bum...

"Donna!" Lee called, interrupting Donna's fantasy. She padded to the kitchen.

"Yes, sweetie?" She asked, guilty. Lee raised an eyebrow at her, and she knew that she had been caught out.

"Nice builders, are they?" Lee joked, and Donna slapped him.

"Hey! They're just doing their job,"

"While you're doing yours..." He added cheekily.

"Oi! Do you want another slap?" She warned and Lee raised his hands, as if he was surrendering. Donna sighed and opened the fridge. Lee looked at the expenses and his jaw hit the floor.

"Do you know how much they want us to pay for fixing up the living room wall? I don't believe it!" Lee exclaimed, and Donna walked over. She gasped when she read it.

"God, what do they think we are, bloody millionaires?" She marched back into the living room and put her hands on her hips. Josh, one of the builders turned and smiled at her.

"Donna, may I call you Donna?" He asked.

"No you bloody well may not!" She shouted. Josh was taken aback and folded his arms. The other builders stopped what they were doing as Lee walked in behind Donna.

"What's wrong?"

"How rich do you think we are?"

"What...?"

"Oh you know perfectly well what! The bill! How much are you thinking of charging us for a measly wall patch up?" Donna exploded. Lee put his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Donna..." Josh began.

"I told you not to call me that!" She was breathing heavily and shoved the bills in his face.

"Mrs Thomas, I can assure you that we have been very fair with our price. This wall isn't going to be fixed that easily. You have to put time and effort into a complicated procedure like this," Josh explained, but Donna was having none of it.

"You're builders, for Christ's sake, not doing brain surgery! You know what, I don't care about the price anymore. I just want you finished and out of my house by six, OK?" Donna said in a clipped voice and stormed out of the room. Lee shrugged at the baffled builders.

"My wife. Isn't she lovely?" He smiled.

"LEE!" Donna hollered, and Lee scarped out of the room quickly.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. It was dark, as the Doctor had parked down an alley, so that no-one would see them.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, tucking her rapidly curled blond hair behind her ears. The Doctor offered her one of his arms and grinned.

"Wait and see!" They wandered off, laughing. They soon came to a street, where many other people were roaming about the place. Rose clung onto the Doctors arm, and felt really happy. Here she was, with the only man that she had ever truly loved right by her, trundling down a random street, knowing that everything was OK in her life at the moment.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, as they stopped at some traffic lights. Rose shrugged, just taking the lights and the sounds in. For some reason, she was astounded by it.

"Anywhere." The Doctor led her to a posh restaurant. "There's no way we can afford this. I'm fine with a McDonald's or something," Rose offered. He shook his head.

"A McDonald's? Please, that's not sophisticated enough. We shall eat here, have many drinks, and be merry!" The Doctor said in a regal tone of voice. Rose giggled. It was going to be a good night!

* * *

The waiter, who's name was John, sat them at a small table by the window.

"Where are we, by the way?" Rose asked, putting her coat on the back of her chair.

"Cardiff," The Doctor replied, and opened up the menu. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Cardiff?"

"Yep! I thought that we could go out, see the sights while the TARDIS recharges through the energy form the rift," He explained and he licked his lips. He was hungry!

"What do you fancy Rose? Chicken, beef, or lamb?" He pondered over the menu. Rose shrugged and stared outside. Suddenly, she spotted a very familiar face walking by. She scrunched up her yes, not quite believing it. Was it...?

"There's just so much to choose from! Rose what are you having? Rpse?" He looked up from the menu and realised that Rose had disappeared. He looked around frantically and spotted her outside, hugging a random stranger.

Except, he wasn't that random.

* * *

**Oh, I wonder who it could be...**

**Seriuosly, I don't know!**

**Nah, I have a feeling that it will be a very special someone who can never die...**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for any spoilers that I may accidentally add to the story.**

**Unfortunately, as Captain Jack is back, there will have to be a small conversation about what he did next.**

**So there may possibly be spoilers as the what happened in series 4.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Captain Jack was strolling along down the street, trying to keep his head low. He always had to be careful, ready for anything. He checked the time of his wrist watch, and it read half past eight. He hurried along, trying to get to the entrance of Torchwood.

"JAAAACKKKKK!" He heard his name being called by a females voice. He turned around to find Rose Tyler hurtling towards him.

"Here comes trouble," He muttered, grinning. She flew into his arms.

"Always liked to make an entrance, don't ya Miss Tyler?" Jack smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. "What are you doing in Cardiff?"

"Refueling. The TARDIS had a bit of an accident, so it just has to rest for a while. What about you?" She asked, calming down. Jack was about to reply when he noticed another familiar face walk down the street.

"Rose! I wish you'd tell me when you wander off!" The Doctor caught up with them and nodded at Jack.

"Doctor," Jack held out his hand, and the Doctor took it. Rose felt a little bit uncomfortable. Why was everything different this time around? Last time, they were all happy and friendly together. She supposed it had been a long time since they last talked.

"No Donna?" Jack asked, conversationally. The Doctor shook his head.

"She married now. Not living with us anymore. It's definitely quieter without here," The Doctor chuckled.

"Right. And Martha?"

"With Tom. They have a son now, you knew that didn't you?" Jack nodded and took Rose's hand.

"C'mon then! If you're gonna be sightseeing, then I'll be your tour guide!" They skipped off, with the Doctor following them, feeling like the third wheel. And he was supposed to be with Rose! He sulked silently behind them for a while, until they came across a small cafe.

"Dinner, M'am?" Jack put on a posh accent and bowed to Rose.

"Why thank you, kind sir," She replied, and they giggled. The Doctor folded his arms and turned his nose up at the cafe.

"Rose, we could of eaten in a fancy restaurant, not a greasy spoon cafe!" He exclaimed. Rose smiled at him.

"But we're with Jack! There is no way you could afford to buy three meals! I just fancy some chips, I'm starving!" She stepped into the cafe and walked up to the counter. Jack waggled his eyebrows.

"Jealous?"

"What? Me? No. No way!" The Doctor laughed, a little too forcefully.

"So you don't mind if I kiss her? OK!"" Jack winked at him and followed Rose inside.

* * *

It was almost eleven. Jack and Rose were laughing away, as loud as they could possibly be. The Doctor just sat there, twiddling with a plastic spoon.

"Listen, we need to close now, so could you just hurry up?" The bored and tired owner asked, and they all nodded.

"Finally," The Doctor muttered. Once they had got outside, they wandered around, looking for somewhere else to go. Rose was hanging off Jack's arm, and they looked so drunk. The Doctor felt quite embarrassed to be with them.

"Where to now?" Jack asked, once they had come to a crossroad. Rose shrugged.

"Why don't we go back to the TARDIS?" He replied, pointing in the direction that his ship was. Jack nodded, and grinned. So yet again they set off.

* * *

Donna rubbed her eyes as she placed her magazine on the bedside table. Lee climbed into bed beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She sighed, and Lee smiled at her.

"Do you think I was too harsh on the builders?" She asked, feeling guilty. Lee shook his head and took her hand.

"No way! They were out of order, making us pay so much."

"Yeah, but know we have a flimsy curtain where our wall should be!"Donna retorted.

"Listen, I'm tired. Why don't you sleep on it, and see how you feel in the morning, yeah?" Lee offered, and he slipped on his dressing gown. Donna nodded and smiled back. Lee blew her a kiss and shuffled downstairs. He had to be on duty and sleep in the living room, just in case anyone tried to break into the house. He yawned and flopped onto the sofa.

* * *

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door and walked in. Rose and Jack were close behind, in a fit of giggles.

"What now?" The Doctor mumbled to himself, as he chucked his jacket onto the captains chair. Rose almost fell in, she was laughing that hard. Jack yanked her up and he stumbled to the Doctor.

"How much did you actually drink?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Aww, c'mon! We only had a little bit!" Jack slurred and patted him on the back. "How come you didn't drink any?"

"I don't drink anymore. Last time I got drunk and told Rose something that I wasn't meant to tell her," The Doctor admitted and Rose grinned.

"He told me he loved me!" Rose revealed, and giggled. Jack looked at the fuming Doctor, who was glaring at Rose.

"OK, I wasn't gonna tell him that, but thanks anyway, Rose!" The Doctor said sarcastically. Rose shot him a hurtful look, and she went and ran her fingers through his hair.

"But it was a good secret!" Rose insisted.

"Oh don't worry. It's not as if I didn't know that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious. From the moment I met you, I knew that you were his! Well, actually you belonged to old big ears, but he's gone now. So you now belong to him! And you love it! You love him. You go on and on and on, about how great he is, and how handsome he is, and how smart he it!" Jack poured out. Rose blushed and sobered up a little.

"Jack, I think that's enough..."

"And you're upset, coz he's never gonna marry you, that's what you told me, right?" Jack deepened the hole. The Doctors mouth was wide open, taking in everything that Jack had revealed. Rose felt like crying, or slapping Jack, or both. Jack stared at them both, bemused. He then realised what he had done.

"Uh, you know what, I'm sleepy. Nighty nighty!" He padded out of the room, feeling dizzy. The Doctor wanted Rose to say something, to explain why she had been talking to Jack about her worries, and not him.

"Jack, eh? He likes a laugh," Rose tied to lighten the atmosphere. The Doctor nodded, and gave her a little smile.

"What does he mean, I won't ever marry you?" He asked, and Rose immediately stiffened. What was she going to say?

"Well, you won't ever settle down, so niether will I!" Rose explained.

"But...do you want to settle down?" He asked, knowing that he was treading on dangerous lands. He had to be very careful. Rose shrugged, and pulled on a bit of loose thread form her trousers.

"Well, yeah, course! But its no big deal." It was a HUGE deal! Rose knew that she was about to lie through her teeth, but she would have to do it.

"So...you don't want to marry?" The Doctor tried to understand, and Rose shook her head. Her heart was breaking inside, but she would have to deny any thought that she had been having about weddings.

She was going to kill Jack.

* * *

**Oh finally, the Doctor has been let in on the worlds worst secret! **

**I can promise you that Jack is in trouble now!**

**Please review, they are much appreciated! x**


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing. Everything belongs to the BBC (boo). I decided this would be a funny chapter, but it's really not that funny when you read through it...**

**I dunno, you can make up your own minds, Then you can kindly review...**

**Please? x**

* * *

Jack awoke, his head pounding. He had fallen asleep in the bathroom, as he was brushing his teeth, so he had a terrible nights sleep in the bath tub. Rubbing his eyes, he gradually got up and glanced in the mirror. His hair was messed up, and he had a pattern on his face from the bath. Still, he was acceptable, and he stumbled to the kitchen to find some paracetamol. The Doctor was in there, reading a book and eating a banana.

"Morning," Jack mumbled, opening the cupboard and reaching for the pills.

"Morning," The Doctor replied, without looking up from his book. Jack grabbed a cup and got a drink of water form the tap. As he gulped the paracetamol down, he took a seat opposite the Doctor.

"No Rose?" Jack asked, rubbing his head.

"Nope. She's a bit hungover too, I'm guessing," The Doctor turned a page and looked at him. Jack nodded.

"We didn't even drink that much!" Jack insisted, sighing. Rose shuffled in, her hair bedraggled and make-up smudged under her eyes. She opened the fridge and took the orange juice cartoon. She took a swig from it and shoved it back in the fridge.

"Oi, we all have to drink from that!" The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but Rose was too tired to respond. Jack put his arm around her and smiled.

"I feel horrible," She moaned.

"You and me both!" Jack comforted her, and she lent her head on his shoulder. The Doctor watched them and felt jealous. Rose was his, as Jack had said last night! If he really believed that, then maybe he would leave them alone!

"So, Jack, have you got anywhere that you need to be today?" The Doctor asked casually, praying that he would say yes.

"Nah!" Jack replied, much to the Doctors disappointment. Rose, though, was happy that he was staying.

"What do you wanna do today then?" She asked. Jack smiled at her and shrugged.

"The world is our oyster!" He joked, and Rose giggled.

"It's my oyster too!" The Doctor chipped in, folding his arms. Rose and Jack stared at him. "Just saying," He muttered, as Rose got up to get ready. Once she had left the room, Jack turned to him and sighed.

"Do you have a problem with me?" He asked, and the Doctor was speechless.

"No...it's just...Rose..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. The truth was, he did have a problem. But he wasn't sure what it was about!

"Ah, Rose. I knew it!" Jack said, as the Doctor shook his head.

"Well, yes and no. Except for the no part. So to sum it up...yeah, it's Rose," The Doctor admitted. Jack nodded, like he understood everything. And in some ways, he did. He knew that the Doctor loved Rose, and she loved him back, but he was friends with Rose too! He just wanted to have a little bit of fun with her, without the Doctor getting all possessive.

"Why are you worrying? She loves you, but I just wanna have a bit of fun with her!" Jack insisted.

"What kind of fun?" The Doctor asked, suspicious. Jack let out a little laugh.

"God, I thought I was bad! You shouldn't worry. I'll be gone soon, and then you'll have Rose to yourself. I'm off to make myself look beautiful," Jack smiled, and walked out of the room. The Doctor fiddled with his book mark and put his glasses away. Why was he getting so jealous?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Rose was brushing her teeth. She was humming away to herself, but the Jack burst in.

"Hey! Don't you ever knock! I could have been naked!" Rose exclaimed, her mouth full of toothpaste.

"Yeah? Shame I missed that!" Jack grinned, and waggled his eyebrows at her. She chucked his towel to him and he grabbed it.

"Get out!" She laughed, and pushed him out of the room, toothpaste spraying everywhere.

"And rinse!" He joked and got the door slammed in his face. He chuckled to himself as he made his way down to the Doctors bathroom. Unfortunately, that was being used too.

"Do you have anymore bathrooms?" Jack asked, warily. The Doctor shook his head, and turned his shaver on. "You have the biggest ship that I have ever seen, and you only have two bathrooms?"

"I dunno. I usually use this one, and Rose uses her one, so why would there be any need to have another bathroom?" he replied, absent mindedly.

"What about when you have kids?" Jack asked, leaning against the door frame. The Doctor almost cut himself on the shaver blade.

"Kids? Woah, there! I'm not even married!" He cried. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yet," He said, and wandered off down the corridor, in search for a bathroom. The Doctor was still in a daze. Kids? He'd had kids before, but not with Rose! He couldn't image little children, running around the TARDIS, creating havoc and making a mess! He thought Rose was bad enough, but having kids would make it even worse. Unless Rose wanted kids, then that was a completely different matter. He walked into his bedroom to find his mothers old engagement ring. He looked at it and sighed, knowing that what he was about to do was the right thing to do. He hid it under his bean, and then put his head in his hands. Why was he so scared? Millions of Daleks, easy. Proposing? Now that was a challenge.

* * *

Rose shovd on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, before wandering down to the control room. The Doctor and Jack were there, fiddiling with buttons and checking the TARDIS monitor. They both smiled at her when she walked in and took a seat on the captains chair.

"Everything alright?" Jack asked. Rose nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"So, where to now, gang?" The Doctor asked.

"Dunno. Don't suppose we could go and see Martha," Rose suggested.

"Yeah! And while we're at it, why don't we visit Donna? I would love to see how she is doing!" Jack grinned, but the Doctor was uneasy. Last time he had spoken to Donna and Lee, she had practically chucked them out. Rose shrugged, knowing that going to Donna's could be dangerous.

"Why not?" The Doctor sighed, agreeing with Jack. He slammed the lever down and they were off.

* * *

Martha was feeding Daniel when there was a knock at the door. She wiped Daniel's mouth and walked to the hall. She opened the front door and was greeted by three grinning faces.

"Hi!" She cried, and threw herself at Jack.

"Woah, steady on! I've had many women rush into my arms recently," Jack winked at Rose, who blushed and patted Martha on the back.

"Nice to see you Martha!" Smiled the Doctor, and he stepped inside her house. "No Tom?"

"He's at work. So come on then. What are you doing here Jack?" Martha asked, grabbing the kettle and refilling the water. Jack shrugged, and picked up Daniel.

"Who's this little fella?" He asked, and tickled Daniel's cheek. He gurgled and Martha laughed.

"Daniel. I can't believe you've never met him before! He's almost a year old now, and he's got a right little attitude,"

"Just like his mum," Rose chipped in, and Martha grinned.

"Do you think?" She handed Rose a mug.

"He's gorgeous though. I can't believe that it has almost been a year since he was born. To us, it only feels like a few weeks ago!" She sipped on her coffee, and the Doctor flopped onto a kitchen chair.

"Aww. He's a cutie," Jack handed him to Martha, who popped him in his high chair.

"Thank you! So, what are you lot up to today then?"

"Jack wanted to visit you," The Doctor replied. Martha was chuffed, smiled at Jack.

"Missed me then?"

"You bet!" Rose watched Jack and Martha almost flirt with each other, and felt a pang of envy. Technically, out of all the people in the room, she knew Jack first! Not Martha. Did Martha not have enough?

"Rose?" The Doctor interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Rose smiled.

"What do you think about going out with Martha tonight?" He asked. Rose nodded and put on a fake grin.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun," She grimaced.

* * *

**Thank you to the people that have consistently reviewed over and over again.**

**Have a cyberhug **

**Please review! x**


	22. Chapter 22

**OK, there has been some debate over Rose's jealousy towards Martha. Well, when I say debate, I mean a few people telling me that she shouldn't be jealous!. She is just envious of her lifestyle, and knows that she can never live like that.**

**But I promise she will cheer up!**

**As I write this, this story has 158 reviews. One word...**

**YAY! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, and I hope that you will keep reading and enjoying this story.**

**I own nothing, by the way. As if you didn't know...**

* * *

As Rose got ready that evening, she hummed along to the radio that was currently blaring from her CD player. The Doctor popped his head around her door and winced.

"Rose, could you keep it down?" He shouted, over the noise.

"What?"

"I said, could you keep it down?" The Doctor repeated.

"What?" Rose pretended she couldn't hear him.

"I said, could you...oh, never mind," He sighed, exasperated. When he left Rose smiled, and danced around her room. She was on a high, for some reason. She had got over her little envy of Martha, and realised that she was exactly were she wanted to be. She carried on humming as she opened her wardrobe and flung on a dress, that was picked at random.

* * *

Tom was making arrangements with Daniel's babysitter when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and was greeted by Jack.

"Hello, Mrs Milligan," He grinned, and he kissed her on the cheek. He saw Tom, and held out his hand. "And you must be Mr Milligan," He smiled, and Tom nodded, taking Jack's hand.

"You must be Jack."

"You're right there!" He leaned over to Martha. "Oh Martha, do you know how to pick them!" He added, with a wink. Martha slapped him playfully, and she kissed her son goodbye.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose arrived at the restaurant at seven thirty. They were seated at a table for five, and the Doctor glanced hungrily at the menu. Rose smiled at him.

"Keep you tongue in," Rose joked, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me, Miss Tyler, but-"

"If you had a wife, what would her last name be?" Rose cut in. The Doctor was taken aback, and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't have a name, so what name would your wife take? Would she stay the same?" Rose asked, realising how stupid she sounded. The Doctor shrugged.

"Why do you ask anyway?"

"No reason," Rose shrugged the matter off, but the Doctor was still curious.

"Do you know anyone who would like to be my wife?" He said, half jokingly. Rose nodded, and immediately regretted it. "Ohh. Who?"

"Wellll...me," She admitted, with a small smile. The Doctor was speechless. What was he going to do?

"OK then, it's agreed."

"Whats agreed?"

"We're gonna get married," He replied, and carried on looking at the menu. Rose sat there, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping. He had just proposed to her! Well, not in the tradition way, but who cared? She was getting married! Martha, Jack and Tom arrived, and they all settled down and looked at the menus.

"Everything alright on your team, Jack?" Rose asked. Jack nodded. He had phoned up his Torchwood team to see how they were all getting on.

"Gwen's fine, Ianto's fine. They're all fine. It's like they don't need me," He sniffed, and Rose patted him on the back.

* * *

Everyone had just finished their desserts, and they were just waiting for the bill. Rose ands the Doctor were holding hands, underneath the table, while Tom and Martha were all over each other. Jack, meanwhile, was hitting on the waiter.

"Would you like your bill, sir?" The waiter asked.

"Only if you come with it," He winked, and the waiter blushed. Martha giggled and she grabbed her bag.

"Right then, we'll be off, once the bill has come," Jack groaned.

"Do you have to! We're having fun!"

"Yeah, but we have a baby, and a baby sitter that is being paid the maximum wage," Martha replied, and Tom grabbed her jacket.

"So what? You're with your friends!" Jack slurred, and Martha smiled.

"We will see you again soon, Jack! God, how drunk are you?" Tom asked. Jack grinned again.

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Oi, behave," The Doctor joined in the conversation.

"You can talk! I know how you feel about Rose!" Jack retorted, and the Doctor blushed. Rose smiled at him, and squeezed his hand.

"Come on, Jack, I think it's time to go," Rose said, and they dragged him out.

* * *

Rose awoke, feeling bright and happy. She was someones fiancee! And the Doctors one, at that. She jumped out of bed, slipped her dressing gown on and shuffled to the kitchen.

"Morning," The Doctor yawned. Rose smiled at him as she shoved bread in the toaster.

"Morning," She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He recoiled. Rose frowned.

"You mean, a kiss? Well, it's a sign of showing someone you love them," Rose explained.

"OK, no need to get clever!" The Doctor grinned. Rose got her butter and plate and waited for the toast to pop up.

"So...what date do you want for the wedding?" Rose asked.

"Wedding?"

"Yeah, you know. Our wedding," Rose tried to make him remember, hoping that she didn't just dream last night. Luckily the Doctor nodded.

"I know that. But I mean, wedding?" The Doctor said.

"I don't understand," Rose frowned, as she spread the butter on her newly popped up toast. "Do you want to get married?"

"Of course I do! But we can't have a big white wedding. We can't even have it in church! I'm not exactly human, and I don't exactly have a name," the Doctor explained.

"We don't have to do it in a church! It can be just me and you, if you want," Rose took his hand, and smiled.

"Also, we don't have a budget..." The Doctor trailed off. He could feel Rose's hand tense up, but she was still smiling.

"We'll think of something," She assured him, and she crunched on her toast. She was still worried though. She only had a few hundred pounds in her bank account, but she could always ask her mum...

"What do you want to do today?" The Doctor asked, as he flicked through the newspaper.

"I dunno," Rose shrugged, as she dusted the crumbs of her dressing gown and licked her fingers. "I need to tell Martha and Donna about the wedding. And mum, of course."

"Of course," The Doctor muttered, and Rose slapped him.

"Hey! She may have to pay some of the wedding budget, so be nice!" She ordered, and padded out of the room. The Doctor sighed and went back to his newspaper.

* * *

**Did you like it? The Doctor and Rose are engaged!**

**All together now...AWWWW!**

**It will be fun writing the next chapter, as this i the chapter where Rose tells her mother about her news. Cybermen? Nothing, Daleks? Piece of cake. Jackie Tyler? Now the Doctor's scared!**

**Please leave a review, they are much appreciated x**

**And, if you have time, check out my new fic. It's called 'Love Triangle' and it's about the Doctor, Rose, Donna and the Master**

**x**


	23. Chapter 23

**I was really excited about this chapter, but then I realised...Jackie is in a parallel universe, so it was going to be tricky to get to her her...**

**So the Doctor's gonna have to do some rule breaking...**

* * *

The Doctor fixed his tie and looked at himself in the mirror. Sighing, he reached for the gel and dipped his hands in the sticky gloop, before running it through his hair. Why was he dressing up to see Jackie? He hadn't seen her in a long time, but Rose had insisted that he looked nice when he saw her again.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked, standing in the door frame.

"I can't get this gel out of my hands," He called, desperately trying to wash the gel off in the bathroom. Rose smiled, and went to help him.

"God, you're useless. Here, let me help," She offered, and scrubbed his hands with a nearby flannel. "There."

"Thank you," The Doctor dried his hands and then strolled back into his room. Rose followed him, staring at the pictures on his wall. Some were of her, and others were of Martha and Donna. She also spotted some old pictures of what she guessed were his past companions.

"OK, now I'm ready," The Doctor announced, and he kicked his towel back into the damp bathroom.

"I really appreciate what you're doing. You know, breaking the laws of time and space, just so I can see my mum and dad," Rose touched his arm and smiled at him. The Doctor shrugged.

"Pah! Time and space? Easy peasy!"

"So, you're actually gonna do it?" Rose bit her lip, as his hand hovered over the lever that would plummet them into the swirling vortex.

"Do you want me to do it?"

"Yeah."

"Well then," He grinned,"Off we go!" He slammed the lever down, and the old engines started up. The Doctor ran around his machine, laughing and pratically breaking all of the buttons and levers he could find. Rose watched him, and found herself laughing too.

"Honestly, you're mad!" She excalimed, as he shot past her.

"I can't disagree with that," He replied, and soon after, they landed.

* * *

"PETE!" Jackie called up the stairs to her husband. "PETE!"

"Alright, Jacks, what is it?" Pete sighed, as he came down the stairs.

"You're gonna be late again if you don't hurry up," Jackie handed him his briefcase and he kissed her on her cheek.

"Thanks. I'll be home at normal time," He called, as he walked out of the door.

"Stay safe!" Jackie smiled, and he waved back. "Wave bye bye to daddy, Lily!" She picked her daughter up, and Lily giggled. Jackie put her back in her high chair and went about making her breakfast. There was a knock at the door, and Jackie made her way to it. There was another knock.

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'!" Jackie muttered, and she wrapped her dressing gown tighter. She opened the door, and to her delight, she saw the best sight that she had seen for a long time.

"Rose?" She whispered, and clasped her hands over her mouth. Rose smiled back and embraced her mother. The Doctor stood at the door, and watched Rose and Jackie hug for what seemed like ages.

"What are you doing here?" Jackie asked, as she ushered them in.

"Never mind that now! How are you?" Rose gushed. Jackie smiled, and noticed the Doctor.

"You found 'im then?" Se said quietly. Rose nodded, and took the Doctor's hand.

"Yeah. And actually, we've got some news..." Rose and the Doctor smiled at each other, and Jackie was worried. What was her daughter about to tell her? Should she sit down for the news?

"Well-" The Doctor started, but he was interrupted by Jackie.

"Oh my god..."

"I know, it's hard for you to take in..." The Doctor assured her, but Jackie glared angrily at him.

"You've gone and got my daughter bleedin' pregnant! I knew it! I thought Rose was lookin' podgy! You bleedin' alien!" Jackie screeched, and with all the force she could summon, she slapped the Doctor across the face. It was so hard, the the Doctor fell to the floor, knocked out by the slap.

"Mum!" Rose cried, and she rushed to the Doctor's aid. Jackie just stood there, shaking her head. "Don't just stand there, help him!"

"Why should I? He got you pregnant!"

"No he didn't Mum!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not pregnant! We're getting married, that was the news!" Rose confessed, as Jackie felt guilty.

"Oh god...Rose, I'm so sorry..." She tried to apologise, but Rose didn't care.

"Just help me get him awake!"

* * *

The Doctor came round a few hours after that. He was greeted by a worried Rose, who had stayed by his bedside all the time.

"Hello!" She grinned.

"Hi," He rubbed his cheek and winced with pain. "Cor, your mother can slap!"

"I'm sorry," Rose stroked his head, smiling. "But I told her our news!"

"How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well. I think she was still in shock over the whole pregnancy thing, so it was probably a relief to hear that I wasn't carrying your child," Rose replied. The Doctor grabbed the ice pack that Jackie had placed beside the bed and put it on his swollen cheek.

"But the thing is, one day, you will be," The Doctor pondered.

"What do you mean?"

"You will be carrying my child. Well, if you want to start a family, then that's what is gonna happen," The Doctor explained, and felt very uncomfortable. He was talking about babies with Rose! It was a strange feeling, but he could get used to it.

"Suppose," Rose shrugged, not sure what else to say. Jackie poked her head around the door and smiled guiltily.

"Everything alright?" She asked, trying to be calm.

"Yeah, thanks," The Doctor replied.

"More ice?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head, and she went off to get coffees for everyone.

"Who's room is this, anyway?" The Doctor asked, looking around.

"Mine, when I lived here," Rose replied.

"Nice colour," He commented, pointing to the pink walls. Rose slapped him playfully and grinned.

"Hey, I was feeling rebellious. Do you want to paint the TARDIS that colour? You know, 'coz you love it so much?" She joked, and the Doctor dabbed the ice pack against his cheek.

"Don't even joke about things like that. If I go out one day, and then I come back and the TARDIS is a different colour, you will be kicked in the vortex, without question!" The Doctor warned her.

"Nah, you wouldn't do that!"

"You never know," The Doctor said, and Rose bit her lip. She was going to have to be good from then on! Jackie came back, laden with coffee and biscuits.

"How ya feelin'?" She asked, placing the tray on Rose's desk.

"Alright, I suppose," The Doctor replied, as he sipped on the coffee.

"I'm really sorry, you must know that!" Jackie pleaded his forgiveness, and the Doctor was enjoying the power he had over her.

He wasn't going to forgive her _just_ yet...


	24. Chapter 24

The Doctor was sat up in his bed, flicking through a magazine that he had found underneath the mattress. It was a girly one, that Rose must have been reading while she lived there. He was interested in the advice section, and he would often read it if he needed cheering up.

"What are you laughing at?" Rose asked, as she entered the room. The Doctor looked up at his magazine and gave her a smile.

"This," He replied, pointed to the magazine. "Other peoples problems are very funny to read."

"Hey!" Rose grabbed the magazine off him and chucked it on the ground. "I though you were supposed to understand peoples problems, and have empathy for them!"

"I do! But when they drivel on about, 'does my boyfriend love me?' and 'I want to loose six pounds before my wedding!', it's funny. They don't actually realise what goes on in the sky, all of the beautiful planets and places that need to be explored. They are missing out," The Doctor explained. Rose nodded. She used to think like that. She thought that she had no life, no future beyond the chip shop. But then she met the Doctor, and her whole world changed for the better. Jackie rapped on the door, armed with more tea.

"Here's the tea you asked for," Jackie smiled at him, and placed it beside him. The Doctor, who wanted to get his own back on Jackie, just stared at the steaming mug with disgust. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want tea," He replied, and turned his nose up at it.

"Yes you did. I asked you what you wanted, and you said tea!"

"No I didn't."

"You did! I was there! Rose, tell him!" Jackie tried to pull Rose into the argument.

"I'm staying out of this," Rose put her hands up and sighed.

"I wanted coffee," The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you can bloody well get it yourself!" Jackie snarled. The Doctor winced in pain and touched his cheek.

"You know, this cheek could be broken. I may have to report you..." The Doctor lied, holding his cheek. Jackie took a deep breath and took the tea.

"Right then. Coffee?" She put on a fake smile. The Doctor grinned and nodded. "Bleedin' alien!" She muttered, and she left the room. Rose frowned and turned to the Doctor, who was smiling over his victory.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"I just wanted coffee. Oh, Rose, could you pass me my flannel? My cheek is starting to hurt again," The Doctor pointed to the flannel that was currently sitting on her desk. She handed it to him and kissed his bad cheek. He smiled and Rose slapped him on the arm.

"Oww! What was that for? Blimey, you aren't half like your mum-"

"You lier!" Rose exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't got a bad cheek! I just kissed it, and you smiled!" Rose put her hands on her hips as the Doctor was searching for an explanation.

"That's because...you...I...your love has healed me!" He grinned, unsure of his answer. Rose sighed.

"You've got my mum waiting hand on foot for you, and you're not even injured?"

"OK, I know that it's bad. But...now is the time to ask her for money!" The Doctor pointed out, hoping that this would persuade her that what he was doing was the right thing to do.

"You're right. But I do feel kinda' bad for using her-"

"Don't be! We'll thank her in our wedding speech," The Doctor promised, and Rose sighed. She heard her mother come up the stairs, so she got ready to tell her.

"Right, let's get it over with."

* * *

Donna sighed and wanted to kill herself. She was out shopping with her mother, and Sylvia kept going on about how much she wanted grandchildren, and about what she was wearing, and 'Donna, have you put on some weight?' Donna was bored and tried to shut her up.

"...Well, your grandad isn't getting any younger, love, and I'm sure he'd love to see you have your own children-"

"Mum, could you please just shut up?" Donna asked. Sylvia rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Donna, I'm only trying to help. There is no need to use that tone with me!" Sylvia noticed a long, orange, flowery dress and picked it up. "Isn't this lovely? Oh, go and try it on!" Donna raised an eyebrow. It was a very ugly dress.

"It looks like someone ate it. Then sicked it up. And then ate it again," Donna remarked, as it was held up against her. "And then spat it out."

"Donna, that is it! I try to have a nice mother-daughter shopping session, but you are ruining it!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't be enthusiastic!" Donna retorted, and she put the dress back on the stand. Sylvia folded her arms.

"Apology accepted." Donna sighed, exasperated. Her mother had no concept of sarcasm, whatsoever.

"Listen, I'm gonna' go home now. Lee and I are going out, and I need to get ready. See you later," Donna muttered, and strode out of the store. Sylvia started to call after her, but gave up. There was no point trying to get through to her! She gave up, and walked out of the store herself.

* * *

Jack had been staying with Martha, Tom and Daniel for a few days, while the Doctor and Rose went back to the parallel universe. He kept in touch with his team, and there were no reports of any aliens. Although, the walls of the universe were fracturing, but that was the Doctor's fault. He hoped...  
He was sitting in the living room, flicking through the channels. Daniel was in his play chair, and was gurgling like anything.

"Hey, could you keep it down?" Jack asked, mock sternly. Daniel just giggle and carried on playing with his toys. Tom entered the room and smiled at Jack.

"How is Daniel?" He asked, sinking into the sofa. Jack nodded.

"Fine. How old is he now?"

"He is one in two weeks," Tom replied, gazing at the T.V. screen. It was a medical drama, much to his disdain. "These actors don't even know what they are talking about!"

"Pet peeve?" Jack guess, and Tom nodded. "Oh, I get them all the time. What's up with all the time travelling dramas that you see on the telly? Does anyone actually watch them?" Tom shrugged.

"Do you know where Martha is?" Jack asked.

"She popped out to the shops."

* * *

Martha was walking into the shop when she saw Donna storming out.

"Donna!" She called, and Donna turned and smiled.

"Hi," she said, down beaten.

"What's wrong?" Martha frowned. Donna sighed.

"My mother, that's whats wrong! Why does she insist on coaching me about everything? She doesn't know best!" Donna cried, and put her head in her hands. "She wants me to have children, but I'm not ready yet! I can barley look after myself, let alone a child!"

"Hey, calm down! You'll be a great mum!" Martha assured her.

"Please. I can't even make toast!" Donna felt like an idiot, stomping about in a public car park.

"Why don't you come back to mine, eh?" Martha offered, and Donna nodded feebly.

* * *

**Quite a short chapter. But please read and review!**

**BTW, this story won't include any aliens. I can't write a whole storyline about an alien, it's not possible for me. So don't expect any Daleks or Cyberman to turn up any time soon.**

**Although...**

**Nah, I won' say. You'll be in for a surprise, though...**

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25!**

**Please read and review x**

* * *

Jackie brought in the Doctor's coffee and smiled at them.

"Right, anything else?" She asked.

"Mum, I think you'd better sit down," Rose said quietly. Jackie was worried, and she sank into Rose's desk chair.

"Oh god, don't tell me you really _are_ pregnant!"

"MUM! For the last time, I'm not pregnant!" Rose cried exasperated. Jackie sighed and shrugged. How was she meant to know?

"Actually, Jackie, we need money," The Doctor got straight to the point.

"What for?"

"Our wedding," Rose replied, hoping for the best. Jackie smiled.

"Oh, I knew it! I knew that one day you would come to me and ask me for something! I have something over you, Doctor!" Jackie smiled triumphantly. The Doctor was embarrassed, and he turned red. Jackie just sat there, smiling like she had just won the lottery.

"So, will you help us?" Rose asked.

"Of course I will, sweetheart!" Jackie replied, and kissed her on the head. "Whatever will your father say? He'll be over the moon!" Jackie walked out of he room to see to Lily. Rose turned to the Doctor and grinned.

"Yay!" She cried, and hugged him. "We're getting married!"

"Oh, mind the cheek," He winced, and Rose raised an eyebrow. "Right, sorry. Just so used to it!"

* * *

"It wasn't meant to rain today," Martha said, as she fumbled for her keys. Donna was holding the small black umbrella and her teeth were chattering.

"Well, it looks like they forcasted wrong," Donna sighed, and Martha opened the door for her. They came into the warm, cosy house, and were greeted by Jack and Tom. Martha kissed Tom and smiled at her son.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Jack pouted. Martha grinned and she plonked the umbrella on the floor and took her wet coat off. Donna gave Jack a kiss on the cheek and he smiled. "All better."

"So, what brings you here, Donna?" Tom asked, as they entered the kitchen. Donna sighed and took a seat.

"My stupid mother! She ruins my life!" Donna stressed, and Martha patted her on the back.

"Cheer up! She just wants you to be happy. She loves you," Martha assured her, but Donna just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? Well, she has a funny way of showing it," Donna muttered, as she played with a strand of her hair. Martha grabbed a juice bottle from the fridge and disappeared to give it to Daniel. Donna leaned back against her chair and her mobile vibrated.

"Hello?" She answered it.

"Donna! How was the shopping trip?" Her husbands voice asked down the phone.

"Terrible. My mother and I had an argument, so I stormed off. I'm at Martha's now, if you want to join me," Donna offered.

"Well, actually there are two people round here that want to see you."

"Who?" Donna frowned. Martha, Tom and Jack were here. It certainly wasn't her mother, or her grandad. That only left the Doctor and Rose...Donna grinned. "Is it the Doctor and Rose?"

"Wait and see," Lee teased, and he put the phone down. Donna stared at her phone, and then slipped it back into her pocket. Martha came back and smiled at her.

"Everything alright?" She asked, replacing the juice.

"Yeah. Listen, I have to head off, I'll see you later!" Donna hugged her, and she out of the door as quick as a flash.

* * *

Lee offered the Doctor and Rose drinks, but they both shook their heads. They were too excited to drink! Donna came in and beamed at them.

"Hello!" She gushed, and embraced them both.Lee chuckled to himself wile he sipped his tea. Donna let go of them and sat them down. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we have some news-"

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!" Donna grabbed Rose into another hug.

"No, no! God, am I fat or something?" She asked the Doctor. He shook his head, because he had to. "Actually. We're getting married."

"You're getting married?" Donna said quietly, trying to digest the news. The Doctor nodded, and held Rose's hand. "You're getting married?" She repeated, not believing it.

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"This isn't a joke or something?" Donna raised and eyebrow and Rose laughed.

"Nope, we're getting married!" She grinned, and Donna felt tears come to her eyes. She enfolded them into yet another hug, before breaking apart.

"Just to clarify, are you really getting-"

"YES!" The Doctor and Rose cried. Donna smiled. She was happy for them! Now they all had their happy ever afters. Martha with Tom and Daniel, the Doctor and Rose, and her and Lee. Everything was perfect!

"Why don't we go out to celebrate?" Donna suggested, but Rose shook her head.

"Maybe another night. I'm really tired, and I just want to sleep."

"Oh, I bet you do," She winked, and Rose blushed. The Doctor took her hand and stood up.

"Well, we're gonna go now," He announced, and shook Lee's hand. Donna hugged Rose, one last time, and smiled at her.

"I really am happy for you," Donna said softly, in Rose's ear.

"I know," Rose replied, and squeezed her hand.

* * *

**This chapter was very short, but as I have already updated today, I though I might get away with it...**

**Please review, they are much appreciated x**


	26. Chapter 26

**I would like to thank my best friend Holly for letting me use her laptop. Also, thank you for making me laugh while I was writing this. **

**Everybody say Hi Holly!**

* * *

The wedding plans were going well. Rose was busying herself with the flowers and the decorations and the venue. The Doctor only had to make sure that there wasn't going to be a crisis in the world, as that would really ruin their day. Martha and Donna were on the search for dresses, and Tom and Lee were looking for a good band to play at the reception.

"What about this dress?" Donna asked Rose, who was on the phone. Rose shook her head and carried on talking. Martha came in holding Daniel, and plonked him in his high chair.

"Found any nice ones yet?" Martha flicked through the magazines.

"Nope. You?" Donna sighed, and ticked Daniel under the chin. Martha shook her head and Rose put the phone down.

"That is it! Maybe we just won't have flowers at the wedding. Maybe we'll have weeds instead. Yeah, that will be nice. I'll have a bouquet of stinging nettles!" Rose cried, and she buried her head in her hands.

"Don't be silly. We'll find a flower company, I promise," Donna rubbed her on the back.

"Getting married is always very stressful. But you helped me, and I'm here to help you. Everything will be fine, I promise!" Martha assured her, and Rose smiled at them. True, the wedding was going to be hectic, and not everything was going to go to plan. But at least she had her friends to help guide her down the long, tricky road that was the build up to the big day.

"Thank you. Hey, where is the Doctor?" Rose asked, looking around.

"He and Jack have gone out to look at suits for the wedding," Martha replied, opening yet another magazine.

"God, if Jack has it his way, all the Doctor will be wearing is some Y fronts and a cowboy hat," Rose joked.

"No there's an image I could do without," Donna mentally slapped the image out of her head as Martha and Rose laughed.

* * *

"Do I really have to try this on?" The Doctor asked, looking at the pink suit that Jack had in his hand.

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"Because! It suits your skin tone," Jack told him, and shoved him into a dressing room. "Change. Now." The Doctor rolled his eyes and shut the curtain.

"You can leave the curtain open, if you want," Jack added cheekily.

"I'd rather not," Replied the Doctor, as he shook off his trousers. He took the baby pink suit and stared at it with disgust. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" The Doctor grumbled as he put the suit on. He opened the curtain and Jack smiled. "Lovely!"

"I think not," The Doctor retorted, as he glanced in the mirror. "Look at me! I'm a giant walking candyfloss!"

"Oh, you are such a drama queen! I think it suits you," Jack admired him, but the Doctor was having none of it.

"I would prefer a more traditional suit, either black, or...black," The Doctor walked back into the changing room and took his suit off. Jack sighed.

"I try to help you, and what do I get?" Jack put his hands up in the air.

"Now who's being a drama queen?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow and he stepped out of the changing room. He searched around the shop for a more traditional wedding suits.

"What's wrong with the pink one?" Jack asked.

"Well, if I wore a pink suit, then what would Rose wear? An all over gold catsuit?"

"Oh, don't tempt me," Jack grinned, and the Doctor rolled his eyes. He had a tendency to do that a lot whenever Jack was around. He carried on trawling through the rails, hoping to find something decent. Jack pointed out a neon green suit, and the Doctor firmly told him no.

"This is a wedding, not a freak show," The Doctor told him, and pulled him out of the store. Jack struggled out of his grasp and straightened himself up.

"Alright, I promise I won't make you try on another hideous suit," Jack sighed. "Although..." He was looking at a cowboy hat and waggled his eyebrows.

"No!" The Doctor rolled his eyes (again) and Jack laughed.

* * *

Rose had found the perfect dress. It was a white, low cut, flowing dress with some delicate details along the hem. Luckily, it could be ordered, so Martha had ran down the bridal shop while Donna and Rose carried on planning the rest of the wedding.

"Hey, who are you gonna invite?" Donna asked. Rose shrugged.

"Well, my parents and my sister-"

"How are they gonna get through?"

"Oh, well, we kinda' already broke down the walls of the universe, so all they have to do is hop through," Rose replied, a little sheepishly. Donna nodded.

"Anyone else?"

"'Course! You and Lee, Martha, Tom and Daniel, and anyone else that the Doctor wants to invite," Rose secured her blond hair back into a grip and leaned back against the chair.

"What, so aliens will be turnig up for your wedding?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no. I dunno, I'll have to ask him," Rose grabbed a mug from the cupboard and filled the kettle up. "Want one?"

"Oh, I'd love one," Donna smiled, and she closed the bridal magazines. "I guess we don't need these anymore."

"No, I still want to keep 'em" Rose said, filling the mugs with piping hot coffee.

"Why? You've got your dress?"

"'Cuz! You only get to be a bride once-"

"Unless your name's Jlo..." Donna interrupted. Rose sighed.

"Yeah, OK. You only get to be a bride once, if your name's not Jlo, so I want to keep these magazines as a momentum."

"Corny!" Donna muttered, and Rose laughed.

"I don't care if it's corny. I still love it!" She smiled, and sipped her coffee. She heard the Doctor and Jack walk through the door and enter the kitchen.

"Hello," The Doctor smiled, and gave Rose a kiss. Jack followed behind, sulking.

"What's wrong Jack?" Rose asked, letting go of the Doctor.

"That man has _no _sense of fashion!" He moaned, and Donna patted him of the back.

"Here, have a cuppa' and tell Donna what's wrong in the living room," Donna escorted Jack out. The Doctor took the vacant seat, kicked his shoes off and rubbed his throbbing feet.

"My feet are aching! How do women shop for hours on end without their feet dropping off?" The Doctor winced.

"That's rich, coming from the man who runs everywhere!" Rose smiled.

"Hey, that's for a reason!" The Doctor protested.

"No luck finding a suit then?" Rose asked, picking off a grape form the bowl in front of her. The Doctor shook his head and sighed.

"I just need a decent suit! Why is that so hard?"

"I dunno. But I found my dress!" Rose said excitedly. "Martha's just gone to order it now. It's perfect! It's not a puffball, but it is delicate and so detailed! It's so gorgeous!" The Doctor watched Rose explain her dress with a huge smile on her face. She looked so beautiful, so animated and happy. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. They pulled apart after a while and Rose frowned.

"Was I boring you?" She asked, biting her lip.

"No, no, I just though-"

"I was joking, Doctor," Rose smiled, and kissed him again.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm making Jack out to be really camp! He'll become more macho in the next chapter, I promise!**

**And Jlo, if you're reading (which I highly doubt you will be) I apologise for Donna's remark.**

**Remember to say Hi Holly!**

**Please review, you know you want to...**


	27. Chapter 27

**This story is reaching an end. I still have a few more chapters to go, but thank you to everyone that has reviewed, or story alerted this fanfic.**

**This is the stag do and hen night chapter.**

**Should be interesting...**

* * *

"Be careful!" Rose kissed the Doctor on the cheek. He was getting ready for his stag do, and he was really excited.

"I'll be fine! Anyway, Jack's with me," The Doctor smiled at her.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Hey, I heard that!" Jack raised an eyebrow and gave Rose a hug. "Nah, I promise that he won't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Basically, you just gave him permission to hump anything, Jack," Rose sighed, and Jack pulled a hurt face. Donna and Martha came rushing down the stairs, dressed in pink saucy bunny outfits, complete with ears.

"What d'ya think?" Martha asked her husband, who had his tongue hanging out.

"I think I wanna stay home," He grinned, and Martha giggled.

"Down boy," She purred.

"Are you wearing an outfit like that, Rose?" The Doctor asked hopefully, trying to sound casual. Rose glanced at Martha and Donna, who were nodding like crazy. She sighed.

"I guess I am," Rose replied. Donna handed her the bunny ears and Rose slid them onto her head. Th Doctor stroked them, but Rose slapped him away.

"Right, we'll be off then, lads!" Jack announced, and the Doctor followed him out the door. Martha and Donna grabbed Rose and pulled her upstairs, ready for her to be bunnified.

* * *

Rose was being fussed over by her friends and her mother. Martha, Donna, and everyone else were downing the drinks pretty quickly. Rose only took small sips, as she wanted to be fresh and happy the next day, as it was her wedding.

"Rose!" Her mother called," Will you help me in the kitchen please?" Rose got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Mum! How are you?"

"I'm fine Rose, could you dry those dishes for me?" Jackie asked, handing her the tea towel. Rose nodded and grabbed a plate.

"Mum, where you scared when you were about to marry Dad?"

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. It was a long time ago," Jackie replied, a little chuckle to herself.

"I was there," Rose said quietly. Jackie dried her hands.

"Don't be silly, you weren't even born!"

No, but I went with the Doctor. He got your name wrong, and you said that it didn't matter," Rose admitted, and her mother stared at her.

"When was this?"

"About four years ago," Rose replied, shoving the drink cups in the cupboard. Jackie nodded slowly, trying to get to grips with her daughters revelation.

"So...you were at my wedding?" She asked, one last time.

"Yeah. You don't mind, do you?" Rose said, uneasily. Her mother swallowed and forced a smile upon her face.

"C'mere," Jackie scooped her daughter up into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood!"

"I know, but I just didn't know what you might say. I gate-crashed your wedding," Rose admitted.

"How did you get in, anyway?"

"Physic paper," Rose replied. "Obviously, you're too old to understand those kind of things."

"Oi, you cheeky madam! You may be gettin' married, but you 'ent too old for a slap!" Jackie put her hands on her hips and Rose grinned. "Oh, just look at you! I tell ya', if your father was 'ere, he'd be tellin' ya to put on some trousers!" Rose looked down at her revealing outfit.

"Again, you're too old!" Rose said cheekily, and ducked out of the room before Jackie could slap her with the tea towel.

* * *

The Doctor, meanwhile, was getting drunk and slowly making a fool of himself. They were all wearing the cowboy hats that Jack had spotted when he and the Doctor went shopping. They were getting plenty of stares, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Yee-hah!" The Doctor called, waving an invisible lasso up in the air. Jack burst into a laughing fit, and the Doctor soon joined them. Lee, Tom, and Ianto(who Jack had invited) were laughing along, and soon they found themselves on a deserted street.

"Where are we?" Lee asked, pausing to take a breath. The Doctor looked around and shrugged.

"Dunno. Anyway, we'll be fine!" He took another swig from the vodka bottle and wiped his mouth. Jack grabbed the bottle off him, and took a drink too. The Doctor, who was very drunk ad very irritable, hit Jack. Jack hit him back. Soon, it turned into a full blown fight, with the Doctor and Jack rolling on the floor, tearing each others hair out. Lee, Tom, and Ianto tried to break them apart, but there was no luck.

"Jack, Doctor, please stop," Ianto pleaded. He reched in his pocket and grabbed Jack's phone. It was half past one at night, and, although it was late, if he was lucky enough, Rose might still be up.

* * *

Unfortunately, Rose was in bed, snoozing away. She jumped when her mobile trilled to life, and sleepily, she reached for it.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"Hello, is this Rose?" A male voice asked down the phone. Rose frowned.

"Yeah, it is. Why, who are you?"

"Ianto, Jack's friend. From Torchwood, remember?" Ianto told her. Rose, who was too tired to do anything else, just nodded.

"Oh yes. How's it going?" She asked, wondering why he'd called her up.

"Well, you may know that I'm at the Doctor's stag do-" Rose suddenly felt sick.

"What's happened?" She asked, tensely.

"Well, Jack and the Doctor are having a bit of a fight. Well, when I say a bit..." He held the phone out so Rose could hear their screams and shouts.

"Oh god, oh god oh god! Can't you stop them?" Rose cried desperately.

"Well, we've tried, but-"

"No, it's fine. I'll come down and get them myself. Where are you?" Rose asked, as she frantically pulled some clothes on and ran a brush through her tangled blond hair.

"The town centre," Ianto replied, "Stay safe, it's dangerous at night."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it!" Rose told him, and put the phone down. Martha, who was in the bed next to her, was awake and had listened to the whole conversation.

"What's up?" She asked. Rose waved a dissmisive hand.

"It's fine. I just need to get the Doctor and Jack, then I'll be back, 'kay?" Rose smiled at her, and then she catapulted down the stairs and flew out the door. If they hadn't already killed each other, then they were soooo dead...

* * *

**The Doctor and Jack had better tread easy, or Rose may actually kill them!**

**Please review! x**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here we go, the penultimate chapter.**

**To everyone who reads this, please, please, please review.**

**How about this: To everyone that reviews, I will read a story of theirs and review it too. Tit- for -tat, basically.**

**Please?**

* * *

"...And did you at any point even think about what you were doing? You both could have been seriously hurt!" Rose cried, as they got into the car. "I can't believe that you would start a fight in a public street! What were you thinking?" The Doctor and Jack sank sheepishly into the back seats. When Rose had appeared on the scene, they had both sobered up pretty fast as she dragged them to the car. "And it's our wedding tomorrow. How would it look if you had turned up with a fat lip? Or a broken arm? We have our wedding photos too! They are the photos that we are gonna be showing to our children!" Rose aimed this bit at the Doctor, who shrugged and felt bad.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"And Jack! You are our best man, you should be looking out for the Doctor, not fighting him! And most of all, I need to be getting some sleep. Tomorrow is the most important day of my life, and I can't have bags under my eyes!" Rose sighed and rubbed her head. "And now, I am getting a headache," She announced, as they turned into Martha's drive. Rose got out, and Martha came to the door.

"Everything OK?" She asked, and Rose nodded weakly. The Doctor patted her on the shoulder and waved to Martha.

"We'll be off now. See you tomorrow," He said.

"The TARDIS is just around the corner. Please don't start a fight," Rose pleaded.

"We promise," Jack smiled, and they went off down the road. Martha looked at Rose.

"What's going on?"

"Men! The Doctor and Jack had a fight in the middle of the town centre, and Ianto asked me to pick them up. Urgghh!" Rose groaned, and she flopped onto the sofa. Martha smiled sympathetically.

"Cuppa?" She offered.

"Nah," Rose waved a dismissive hand and yawned. "I'm off to bed. Big day tomorrow!" She added, and stood up.

"Night," Martha said softly, as Rose trailed upstairs.

"Night," Rose replied, and she shut the bedroom door.

* * *

The alarm went off and Rose sleepily reached for the 'off' button. She had been tossing and turning all night, nervous and excited all at the same time. She yawned, and ran her fingers through her blond, tangled, bedhead hair. Martha entered the room and smiled at her.

"You're getting married today!" She said brightly.

"Don't remind me," Rose mumbled, and she pulled the covers over her. Martha frowned and perched on the end of her bed.

"What, don't you want to get married?"

"No, of course I do! I'm just so tired. I hardly got any sleep last night, what with the Doctor and Jack fighting. I've worried about what happened last night in the TARDIS. If either one of them is dead, I'm gonna kill 'em," Rose rubbed her eyes and got out of bed.

"Well, Donna's downstairs making breakfast. Oh, and the beautician is coming at ten," Marthe told her, as she opened he flower print curtains. Daniel crawled into the room and gave Rose a big smile.

"Hello Danny!" Rose cooed, and she picked him up. "Auntie Rose is getting married today!" Daniel gurgled as Rose tickled him under the chin.

"He's very excited," Martha opened the window and let in the cool, summer breeze. Rose grinned and put his on her bed.

"Me too!" She opened her suitcase and pulled on some baggy tracksuit bottoms and an old top. Martha raised an eyebrow.

"Not quite the conventional wedding outfit, Miss Tyler," She joked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"BREAKFAST!" Donna hollered form the kitchen, and Rose picked Daniel up again and shuffled downstairs. "Here comes the bride..." Donna sang as Rose entered the room and plonked Daniel in his seat.

"Stop it," Rose moaned. Donna handed her a plate and a mug of coffee.

"A good ol' English brekkie will fix your tiredness," Donna assured her and Rose smiled.

"Hey, have you read this?" Martha asked, coming in with the newspaper. Rose shook her head.

"No, why?"

"I think you might want to," She handed it to Rose and grabbed a mug of coffee for herself. Rose frowned as she took the newspaper and read the column that Martha had pointed out. It read:

_Congratulations to Rose Tyler and John Smith, who are getting married at Abbey Church today.  
We hope that you will be eternally happy together.  
Lots of Love from Mum, Dad and Lily x_

"Wow!" Rose gasped.

"Wait, there's more," Martha told her, and Rose looked down the page.

_Today is the wedding of Rose Tyler and John Smith.  
This has been a long time coming!  
Congratulations, you two will be so happy together  
Hugs and Kisses from Donna and Lee x_

"Oh, Donna, thank you so much!"

"Wait, there's _still_ more."

_21st of July 2008.  
Rose Tyler and John Smith are getting married!  
__Good luck for the future and we hope that you will be together forever  
Love from Martha, Tom and Daniel x_

Rose reread all of the lovely comments that were in the newspaper with tears in her eyes. Martha and Donna were waiting for her response.

"So, do you like it?" Donna asked hopefully. Rose put the newspaper down and grinned.

"Thank you so much! This is such a great wedding present. Does the Doctor know?" She asked, wiping away the tears from her cheek. Martha nodded, as she got up to feed Daniel.

"Jack should be showing him right about now." Rose the remembered what had happened last night and stood up to get the phone.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to phone the Doctor and make sure everything is alright," Rose replied. Martha took her hand and pulled her back down into the seat. "What was that for? I need to make sure that they haven't killed themselves in the night."

"Then we'll do that. You need to relax, Rose. It's your wedding day! Anyway, you can't talk to the Doctor, it's bad luck," Martha told Rose, who sighed and settled back down into the chair. Donna placed her breakfast in front of her, and hungrily, she tucked in.

"Hungry?"

"Starving! Hey, how come you two don't have hangovers? You were downing those drinks pretty quickly," Rose asked, shoving fried egg into her mouth.

"Well, I can take a lot of alcohol, and Martha can too, I'm guessing," Donna sipped her coffee.

"Well, kinda. Also, a lot of headache tablets work," Martha smiled, as she spooned the baby food to Daniel. The phone rang, and Donna jumped up and reached for it.

"Hello, the Milligan household, Donna speaking. How may I help you?" She asked, putting on her best secretary voice.

"Donna?" Jack asked.

"Oh, hey Jack," Donna went back to he normal voice, and Rose tensed up and mouthed 'give me the phone'. Donna shook her head.

"How is everything at your side?"

"Fine, fine. You?" Donna asked, and Rose sighed exasperated. She wanted to talk to him!

"OK."

"No-ones...dead?" Donna asked.

"Subtle, Donna, nice work," Rose muttered sarcastically and Donna rolled her eyes.

"No, why would you...Oh, right, Rose," Jack sighed. "Everything is fine, Rose!" He called, loud enough for Rose to hear.

"Yeah, well you would say that if you had killed someone! Put the Doctor on," Rose demanded, and Jack called for the Doctor.

* * *

"Doctor!" He called, and the Doctor put his book down.

"What is it?" He answered warily. Jack came to find him, and handed him the phone. "Hello?"

"See, I told you Rose, he's fine," Donna's voice trilled down the phone.

"Is Rose there? Can I speak to her?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"No, you can't! It's unlucky, apparently," Donna told him firmly. The Doctor sighed.

"Please?"

"You'll speak to her after you're married! Now bye bye!" Donna hung up, and the Doctor stared at the phone, exasperated. He needed to know if Rose was OK with him, and if she still wanted to get married...

* * *

Donna put the phone back on its stand and glanced at Rose.

"Did he want to speak to me?" She asked quietly. Donna nodded and put the mug of coffee in the sink. "Then why didn't you let me speak to him? I just wanna say hi! After all, he will soon be my husband!"

"Hey, come on. The beauticians here now, so why don't you go and get ready?" Donna patted her on the back, and Rose nodded and shuffled upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

The music started up. The Doctor was stood by the altar, nervously checking his tie and waiting for Rose. She entered the church, and looked absolutely beautiful. The Doctor's hearts pounded, knowing that he was about to marry her, this vision walking towards him. Rose smiled at him as she reached the end of the altar, her eyes shining. The guests were seated at the ceremony began. The Doctor took Rose's hand.

They were finally, after all this time, getting married.

* * *

** What do you think?**

**Remember the agreement at the top! **

**Please review x**


	29. Chapter 29

The final chapter is set two years after the wedding, to wrap everything up and to tell you about everyones happy endings.

Please review, for one final time. That will make me so happy. x

* * *

Rose smiled to herself as the Doctor and Callie played in the garden. It was their two year anniversary, and they were going out tonight to celebrate. Rose thought about everything that he had done for her. The Doctor had finally become domestic, but he still hadn't got to grips with the washing machine. But she though that was deliberate! He was a fantastic father to Callie, their eighteen month old baby girl. Turns out that Rose was pregnant when her mother and everyone else thought that she was pregnant. Only just, though.

Callie was also half Time Lord. This meant that, although the Doctor had Rose, he wasn't the last Time Lord anymore, and he was no longer alone.

Martha, Tom, Donna and Lee visited often and Daniel, although he was three years old, was like Callie's older brother and Callie loved having him around. They would play together, and Daniel would always look out for her. It was really sweet to watch and Martha always joked that when Callie and Daniel grew older, they could get married! Donna was expecting too. Two years on from her mother nagging her, she had finally conceived and was really looking forward to having her own baby. But she still couldn't get her head round the fact that she was going to be a mother!

The Doctor and Rose, meanwhile, still took holidays in the TARDIS. They thought that Callie was too young to go back in time just yet, so they basically went off to visit alien planets. Callie's bedtime story was usually told by the Doctor, who would tell her all about his home planet. He would tell her of the burnt orange sky, the wonderful people, and how much she would have loved it. Callie relished in this, and she would always beg for more tales from Gallifrey. Not only did it please Callie, the Doctor felt happy being able to talk about his home planet, and how beautiful it was.

Not everything was perfect. The Doctor still couldn't do basic things, like cook an edible dinner, or hang clothes on the washing line. He still yearned for adventure, but that was OK, because every so often, he would go on little trips without Rose or Callie, just to make sure that everything was OK in the world. Being a father had put his life in a whole new different light. Before, he didn't really have anything to live for. He didn't even believe in happy endings. But now, he had his beautiful baby girl, and a wonderful wife.

And to think, it all started with a confession.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Thank you to everyone that has reviewd this story, but especially to: rose4thedoctor4eva, x-Kim0x, The Chibis Are Stalking Me, lilpinkxx, JessMess, doctorwholover, doctorwho-fangirl, Lady Clark- Weasly of Books, TheNextRoseTyler, and Kikyo-Killer2.0. You guys have reviewed almost every chapter, and that has made me so happy. If I could write down everyone that has reviewed, I would, but there is not enough time to do that! But these people have been faithful reviewers, and I felt like I needed to thank them. If you think you have reviewed almost every chapter, don't hesitate to tell me, and I will try and re-post this. But tell me nicely please, I bruise like a peach!

So, for the last time, please review!

Over and Out

xkissfromarosex


End file.
